To the lost
by jk536
Summary: What happens if Natsu and Mirajane are left behind during the s-class trials will forces try to take advantage of a weakened Fairy tail and how will it affect relationships between certain members of the guild.
1. The pain of loss

Natsu lied on a bed in the Infirmary his body weak and injured, it had been two weeks since he and the rest of his team returned from Edolas and brought Lisanna back, the reason he was so badly drained and injured was because of a combination of the dragon slayers final fight with King Faust and the fact when he and Wendy had been captured and drained for their magic power he had made sure that he was still the one who had been drained the most, he couldn't stand seeing the young girl in such pain. Even though he had managed to push himself for a few days after their return but it all caught up to him and he collapsed in the guild hall and had been in the Infirmary ever since dropping in and out of consciousness. It was a bright sunny day that he awoke again his eyes opened slowly as he stared at the white ceiling.

"Natsu your awake" a familiar voice called he looked to its source and sitting next to him was a blue cat and best friend.

"Happy?" Natsu said trying to sit up.

"Don't move let me get Mirajane she has some medicine you have to take" Happy sold summoning his wings, Natsu nodded feeling the pain he was still in her rested his head back on the pillow he then started to think. 'Aww this sucks still I should be up and able to fit in two weeks of training before the s-class trials' he thought to himself not realising how much time had past. After a minute or so he was pulled from his thoughts by someone entering the room.

"Natsu it's nice to see your awake" Mira said with a kind smile, she walked to a cupboard opposite from where Natsu was laying and pulled out a cup and a bottle with yellow liquid inside after measuring the medication out she walked over to Natsu and placed it on a table next to him. "So how are you feeling?" she asked helping Natsu sit up in the bed she saw him wince in pain.

"Yea a bit sore but not to bad" he replied with a smile, Mira looked at him for a moment as she kicked ewes he wasn't as good as he was saying goes else he wouldn't be in the bed in the first place she then handed him the mixture. "So when are they going to announce the S-class trails candidates?" Natsu asked after he drinks the medicine ignoring how bad it tasted, Mira's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry Natsu they have already announced the candidates this year and.." she stopped herself.

"I'm not going am I?" he asked hopping he was wrong.

"Master said that you in no condition to travel in the next few days and he right" Mira confirmed.

"Next few days? The trails and for another few weeks" Natsu said confused.

"Natsu you've been out for two weeks" Mira said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Great" Natsu said losing his smile " Who's going?"

"Well Gray, Freed, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Juvia and Gajeel have been chosen while Lucy, Bixlow, Lisanna, Evergreen, Wendy, Happy, Carla and panther lily are going for support" Mira expanded.

"Great and with all the S-class going the guild is going to be empty" Natsu frowned.

"Well I'll be staying to help with your recovery" Mira said trying to lift his spirits.

"Well that will make it a little less dull" he said cheering up slightly she simply smiled back at him.

"You need to get your rest and again I'm sorry" she said calmly.

"Its ok there's always next year" he said drowsily.

"Good night Natsu" Mira said getting up and walking out the infirmary, as she re-joined the guild hall there were the usual faces drinking merrily Mira took her usual spot behind the bar, Erza was sitting on a bar stool opposite her.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's asleep again but he should be back to his normal self in no time" she said smiling.

"What about the trials?" she pressed.

"He's not happy he tried to hide it but he couldn't very well" Mira said sadly.

"Well he was the best contender for this year" Erza sighed "Anyway excuse me I have to finish getting ready" Erza said standing up.

"See you later" Mira waved.

Two weeks later.

Natsu had almost fully recovered all he still need help walking any sort of distance so he for the moment was living in the Infirmary to help out, the S-class candidates were dew back within the next few days so everyone was relaxing in the guild drinking laughing and generally enjoying themselves over by the bar Natsu was sitting chatting to Mirajane it wasn't very busy for her at the moment so she was enjoying the down time catching up with the dragon slayer while Kinana dealt with the few orders that were coming in.

"hahaha" Mira laughed at the dragon slayer "Its been to long since we've talked and caught up" Mira said leaning on the counter.

"Yea it has been a while I've missed our talks" Natsu agreed. "Maybe once everyone's back you could come with us in a job" Natsu suggested not wanting things to go back to the way they were between the two.

"That does sound fun" Mira pondered, just as she was thinking the guild doors burst open revealing two men in white cloaks with the magic council symbol on them.

"Hello can I help you?" Mira asked walking out from behind the bar to greet the two.

"We have some bad news" the smaller of the two men said he had a scar over his right eye, he seemed to ignore the welcome Mira frowned at the man as Natsu stood up hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Its Tenrou Island it's been destroyed" he said emotionlessly.

"What do you mean Tenrou islands been destroyed what happened to our guild mates" Natsu demanded stepping forward.

"Acnologia the chaos dragon he destroyed the island it was completely vaporised as for the people on the island there were no survivors" his voice trailed off towards the end, Natsu's eyes widened 'Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna..' he cut himself out of his thoughts when he thought of Lisanna he realised someone would be devastated he turned to see Mira falling to her knees, he reached out to catch her but due to him being weak he was just dragged down with her he simply wrapped his arms around her head without saying a word and they just sat there with Mira crying on Natsu's shoulder.

"There gone Natsu Elfman, Lisanna we just got her back and now she's gone again" she cried Natsu didn't know how to respond he simply took his right hand and stroked her head in an attempt to calm her down meanwhile he just looked around with an emotionless expression he saw his guild mates in shock some crying others just sat staring into space, in the corner of the guild he saw Bisca crying with Aslak doing his best to comfort her, jet and Droy were over by the bar sitting in silence.

"Thank you for telling us" Natsu said turning his head to face the two, they simply nodded and left the guild to mourn. Natsu wanted nothing more than to head back to his shack and lock himself away but there were people who needed him he had to be strong.

The remainder of the afternoon past in silence as the guild grieved Mira had cried herself to sleep in Natsu's arms so he picked her up in a bridal carry before he turned to the guild. " Head home get a good night's sleep and tommorow we'll talk about our future" Natsu announced as he started his way out the guild it was meet by a few weak agreements. Natsu carried the sleeping mage back to her home he was lost in his thoughts the whole way there that it wasn't long before he reached he house, it was a simple two storey house Natsu pushed the door slightly thankfully it was unlocked so he took her upstairs and took her to her room which was exactly what he was expecting from the white haired woman the wall were pink with white curtains he placed her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her he began to walk away but was stopped by something grabbing his arm, he turned to see Mira awake.

"Please stay" Mira said quietly not letting go of his hand.

"OK I'll sleep on the couch I'll be right outside" Natsu replied with a sad smile.

"No please stay here with me" she pressed gripping his hand tighter.

"OK Mira is that's what you want" Natsu said in defeat as he moved round to the other side of the bed pulling out of Mira's grasp, he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"Thank you" she said tiredly and soon sleep over took them both.


	2. Plans for the future

" _OK Mira is that's what you want" Natsu said in defeat as he moved round to the other side of the bed pulling out of Mira's grasp, he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself._

" _Thank you" she said tiredly and soon sleep over took them both._

Morning came all to quickly as Natsu awoke to an unfamiliar surroundings he tried to sit up but he felt a weight on his arm he turned to look at the source to see a sleeping Mirajane, then all the memory's of the evening before came back to him like a flood he looked down at the sleeping mage and thought of all she had lost, she lost her parents at a young age, then she lost her sister but got her back only for fate to cruelly take not only her but Elfman as well. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Mira waking up he watched her for a moment he watched how the sun glistened on her ivory hair and for a moment he lost himself staring at her beauty before snapping himself out of it now was not the time.

"Good morning" Natsu spoke trying to be somewhat happy.

"Morning" Mira said back forcing a smile, Natsu saw right through the fake smile.

"You know you don't have to fake a smile around me" Natsu said comfortingly.

"Thank you Natsu" Mira said not losing her smile " I don't know what I would do with out you" she spoke softly gripping his arm tighter he smile dropping slightly.

"Hey its ok it's no more or less than your doing for me" Natsu said.

"But I'm not doing anything" Mira said confused sitting up realising his arm.

"Your doing more for me than you know" Natsu admitted. "Anyway I need to head to the guild to sort out what we're going to do I understand if you don't want to come" he said as he stood up out the bed he turned round and smiled at the woman it was kind caring and expected nothing from her.

" No its ok I'll head there with you its important" Mira said. The two got up and showered and dressed Natsu had to change back into his previous days clothes since he no spare, soon they were heading to the guild the doors were already open a the few people who remained were already sitting quietly the two headed straight for the stage.

"Morning everyone" Natsu called attracting the attention of all the guild. " Today we're going to have to talk about what we are going to do" Natsu called.

"First we're going to have to work out who the next guild master will be" Mira followed up, the guild was silent no one had any idea before Macco spoke up.

"There's one person who's always been there they've always been there when we've been at our worst he saved more lives than we can count he'll he saved my life not to long back" the fire mage spoke.

"Yea that's not a bad idea" Wakaba agreed.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked confused.

"Wow you really can be thick headed" Mira said "There talking about you"

"What but how can I be the guild master?" Natsu asked.

"Well your strong, kind and loyal to a fault, with a bit of guidance I think you'll make a good Guild master" Mira explained. " What do you guys think?" Mira asked the guild, there was a chorus of 'Yes' from the guild Natsu was taken back. "So what do you say do you accept?" Mira asked turned to him.

"I don't know if I can" Natsu admitted quietly so only she could hear.

"I believe you can, besides I'll be right by you side" she said supportively.

" OK" he said smiling. " Fairy tail" Natsu shouted to the guild. "It going to be tough but that's what we are we'll make it through because we're Fairy tail and Fairy tail wizards never give up no matter what" Natsu called as he raised his right hand in the iconic Fairy tail gesture. The rest of the day went by in quiet celebration as soon it was evening time and all the mages had headed home Natsu walked Mira home they were in a comfortable silence they reached her house and says their goodnights but as Natsu turned to leave Mira called out to him.

"Hey could you stay again?" Mira asked she still wasn't comfortable being alone.

"If you want me to I will" Natsu smiled at her Mira nodded her head as he walked back to her front door and went to sleep.

So Natsu became Fairy tails forth Master a year has past Fairy tail stayed almost the same they had a few members join but Fairy tail Fairy tail remained stable they were no longer the strongest guild in Fiore but they still had power. Natsu, Mirajane, Jet, Droy and most of the other younger members have grown stronger Mirajane and Jet who was promoted after a quick trial a few months back were the only two s-classes in the guild but Mira never took requests because she helped out Natsu with his guild master duties she tended to be with Natsu most of the time she attended Guild master meetings with him everywhere he went you be sure to find her, she still wore her normal dresses when she wasn't training but she no longer wore her hair in the normal front pony tail instead she had it in a back pony tail with a ribbon like when she was younger.

Natsu had also changed he still had his messy pink hair but he was more muscular he no longer wore his normal vest instead he wore a one armed shirt still proudly showing his guild mark and a pair of black jeans, he had basically moved in with Mira spending every night in the same bed it was obvious to the everyone in the guild that the two had feelings for each other but nether would accept the fact and no one in the guild wanted to push the matter. Bisca and Aslak had now married the two confessing their feelings for each other a few days after they lost the Tenrou group.

It had almost been a year since they had lost there family and friends and it was early morning the sun hadn't quite risen yet as the two woke up to start their day.

"Morning" Natsu said turning to face the white haired beauty.

"Good morning" Mira said smiling at the man.

"I've got something I need to take care of this morning are you ok to open up the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Kinana has a set of keys she can open up if you want me to come with you" Mira suggested.

"Nah its ok" Natsu reassured her.

"Oh ok is everything OK?" Mira asked worried it was very unusual for Natsu to leave Mira behind.

"Yea there's nothing to worry about" Natsu said standing up in his sleep wear which was just a pair of boxers " I'm going to take a shower" he said grabbing a towel and fresh clothes. Mira was worried but pushed it to the side and after Natsu had finished and left she got up and took her own shower and left for the guild to open up the morning went by slowly people asked where the young guild master was and Mira just explained he had some business to attend to but it reached one in the afternoon and Natsu still hadn't shown up and Mira was starting to get worried, so she decided to go and look for him she walked around town and asked the towns people if they had seen the pink haired man and a few people saw him early morning heading to the cathedral it was then that it struck her over the year Natsu hadn't grieved he had helped the whole guild move on, he had helped her through the toughest time of her life the last thing she was going to do was leave him when he needed someone. She ran to the graveyard behind the cathedral and as she entered sure enough there he was kneeling below a giant gravestone with the Fairy tail emblem with the names of all the people they lost on Tenrou Island at the bottom it read "Till the day you return we will never forget" he wasn't moving and Mira was frozen in place staring at the man she had to force herself to move.

"Natsu" Mira spoke softly as she got close, but she got no response he just knelt there motionless sketch took another few steps forward till she was standing next him she looked over to him to see tears staining his face.

"I didn't want anyone seeing me like this" Natsu said quietly, Mira didn't know what to say she just rested her hand in his shoulder. "All this time I thought they would come back but their not" Natsu said with fresh tears running down his face she knelt down next to him a pulled him in to a hug.

"One day they will back we went there there's no trace of the island and some weird magic readings we have to keep hope" Mira said trying to hold back her own tears. "Its our job to make sure that there's a guild for them to return to when they do" Mira said gripping him tighter.

"I hope your right" Natsu said kindly.

"I will be it will just take time" Mira whispered, they stayed like this for a few minutes before deciding to head back to the guild Natsu had called down by the time they reached the doors and the two opened them normally they were greeted back.

"Hey Master where have you been?" Bisca asked.

"I found him talking to a client about a job" Mira lied she shot Natsu a quick smile that only he noticed.

"Ah how'd it go?" Macco asked.

"Yea he said he would consider it" Natsu answered.

"Well it not like we're short on requests I guess" Macco spoke.

"Nah we'll be good, I have a plan" Natsu said with a smirk

"Oh and what's that" Kinana asked as the two approached the bar, they now had the attention of everyone in the hall, Mira and Natsu just laughed, they had found hidden funds in Fairy tails accounts labelled damages and they had plans to expand the guild, they had decided not tell the guild for now.

"Well that would be telling" Mira giggled.

"Aww come..." their happy conversation was interrupted by the guild doors blasting inwards reviling 6 plus mages standing at the guild doors.

"Can I help you?" Natsu asked stepping forward


	3. Love at the strangest times

" _Nah we'll be good, I have a plan" Natsu said with a smirk_

" _Oh and what's that" Kinana asked as the two approached the bar, they now had the attention of everyone in the hall, Mira and Natsu just laughed, they had found hidden funds in Fairy tails accounts labelled damages and they had plans to expand the guild, they had decided not tell the guild for now._

" _Well that would be telling" Mira giggled._

" _Aww come..." their happy conversation was interrupted by the guild doors blasting inwards reviling 6 plus mages standing at the guild doors._

" _Can I help you?" Natsu asked stepping forward._

"So this is the once great Fairy tail" the man a front of the group said Ignoring Natsu.

"This is Fairy tail yes what can we do for you?" Natsu asked again calmly, taking another step forward the other members stood up to face the intruders and Mira walked till she was next to Natsu.

"We're from twilight ogre a new guild opened on the other side of town my name is Thibaut and we just came to make sure you flies know the new pecking order" he spoke confidently.

"Is that right, so who's on top of that pecking order?" Natsu asked still staying calm.

"We are of course and if you don't like it" he said drawing his mace "I'll make you like it" he said as he swung his mace at a nearby boy.

"Romeo" Natsu called as he suddenly appeared between Romeo and the mace covering the boy with his back to the attack, it hit him square in the back and he winced in pain for a moment before standing up to face the person who tried to harm one of his guild members.

"Romeo go stand over with you dad" Natsu said starting to get angry, he watched in the corner of his eye to make sure Romeo for over there safely. "Now I don't mind you disrespecting the guild but never try to hurt a Fairy tail member" Natsu said glaring at the mage.

"Oh yea what if I do" he said raising the mace and swinging it towards him, Natsu caught it easily.

"This, fire dragons iron fist" Natsu said lighting his hand on fire and striking Thibaut in the gut Knocking him back into a nearby wall. " Anyone else?" Natsu said turning to the rest of the group.

"He got Thibaut" one panicked.

"It don't matter get them" another said as the he and a few other began charging in to the guild hall.

"Fairy tail get em" Natsu ordered soon Fairy tail mages began raining spells down on the intruders, Macao used his purple flames while still guarding Romeo, Mira had turned into her Basic Satan soul and Bisca and Aslack were providing ranged support, Natsu stood back to see if his guild could handle the competition and he was rewarded as soon all of them had ether been knocked unconscious or had ran out the guild.

"Well that was fun" Wakaba smirked watching them run.

"We certainly made easy work of them" Mira said cheerfully as she looked around to see if anyone was injured and glad to see everyone was fine.

"Well well looks like the fairies have some fight left in them after all" a load voice spoke from the guild halls broken doors, everyone looked to see a large man with a square face and wearing a yellow pinstriped suit.

"We can defend ourselves of we have to" Natsu said glaring at the man.

"I'm sure you can you made easy work of my men" he spoke taking a smoke of his cigar. "I'm afraid you won't make such easy work out of me" he spoke with authority.

"Oh yea what makes you think that" Natsu said getting into a fighting stance will the rest of his guild stood ready.

"It simple you have a weakness, your desire to protect those around you it will be you downfall. Smoke magic: poison cloud" as he spoke he inhaled and blew out a large purple smoke which quickly spread round the guild. "Don't think your demon take over will save you spent the last year creating a spell that would easily deal with you fairy scum" the man spoke with laughter.

'Damn' Natsu thought as he looked around to see his guild to begin to choke 'There's only one thing for it my lungs should be able to hold the poison for a while I have faith my guild can deal with this guy' he began to inhale the poison sucking in the poisonous cloud as he did Mira looked over when she realised she wasn't choking to realise what was going on.

"Natsu don't that much poison could kill you" Mira cried out, soon all the poison had been absorbed Natsu stumbled down to his knees.

"I'll leave this one to you Mira" Natsu said before collapsing on the floor unconscious.

"Natsu" Mira yelled as she saw him collapse thinking the worst but her concern quickly turned to anger "Jet I'll deal with him as soon as you can run and get Porlyusica" Mira said calmly but her demonic aura was radiating off her jet simply nodded. "Take over Sitri" Mira yelled quickly changing forms from her usual take over to one with golden horns on the side of his face, he clothing changed to white and blue battle gear with a black cape her hair grew longer still staying in its back pony tail.

"You think you can.." the man began to say but as soon as did Mira was directly in front of him, her claw like hand raised above her head it quickly swiped down and hit it's target out of the guild hall and into a nearby wall.

"Jet now" the she devil ordered he usual angelic voice gone replaced by a deeper more menacing one, no sooner than the order was given that jet had disappeared at blinding speed out the guild. The she devil walked up to the supposed leader of twilight ogre and saw he was still conscious. "Now listen" Mirajane began as she picked him up by his head. "You will leave this town and if I even catch the slightest hint that you or your guild return I swear I won't be so nice next time" she then let go of him a watch as he scurried away in fear thankful he had just looked in to the devil's eyes and lived. Once she saw he was out of sight she let go of her take over and proceed to head over to where Natsu was laying, she knelt down next to him and was relived to see he was still breathing though it was ragged.

"Is he still alive?" Macao asked timidly

"He is we just we need to get him into the infirmary and hope Porlyusica will have a cure" Mira reassured.

"What an iwalking over to Natsu with Macao and picking him up.

'This is why you make such a good master Natsu' Mira smiled to herself as she followed the two into the infirmary and no sooner than the two laid him on the bed that Jet appeared carrying Porlyusica.

"What he done now?" the healer snapped, Mira quickly explained what had happened and Porlyusica examined him and laid her hands on his chest as a bright light shined from them, after a few moments the light dimed and the healer stepped back.

"How is he?" Mira asked.

"I've got rid of the poison but it has caused damage to his lungs but if he makes it through tonight he should be ok" Porlyusica explained. "He'll need someone to stay with him I'm going to be staying in the guest room in the guild so if anything happens I'll know"

"That's no problem I'll stay" Mirajane announced the healer nodded and left the room. "If any guild business comes through tell them the master is out" Mira told the two older mages in the room.

"Not a problem" Macao spoke seeing the serious look on Mira's face he and Wakaba turned and left to tell the others in the guild. Mira sat down in a chair next to Natsu's bed and just watched. Soon afternoon turned evening and she was still sat in the same chair but she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Mira said calmly, the door opened showing Bisca standing there. "Hey Bisca is everything OK?" she asked worried something else had gone wrong today.

"No I just came to say the magic council has picked up the twilight ogre members" Bisca said.

"OK thanks for telling me, it's good to know there being dealt with" Mira said forcing a smile.

"How is he?" Bisca asked waking in to the room fully looking over at the unconscious Natsu.

"Still the same, but a least he hasn't got any worse" Mira replied losing the smile.

"Why haven't you told him how you feel?" Bisca asked seeing the worry and love in the take over mages eyes.

"That obvious " Mira sighed turning her attention to Natsu.

"I'm pretty sure the whole guild knows how you feel about our young guild master and how he feels about you" Bisca said.

"I know but it never seemed like the right time" Mira said with a sad smile.

"I know what you mean it took me a while to tell Aslack how I feel" the cowgirl laughed. "Anyway I'm sure he'll be fine he's made it through worse" Bisca said as she left the room. The night went on and soon Mira had fallen asleep resting her head on the side of Natsu's bed unfortunately it didn't last she was awoken at some point in the night by Natsu convulsing and struggling to breath.

"HELP" Mira yelled realising what was happening, soon the door burst open and Porlyusica ran in to the scene.

"What happened" she demanded.

"I don't know if woke up and he wasn't breathing" Mira said in a panic, Porlyusica moved to the opposite side of the bed to Mira and summoned her magic at his chest again, Mira was horrified at the scene in front of her. "Don't you die on me Natsu" Mira whispered as tears started falling down her face. "I can't lose you too" Mira yelled gripping his hand tightly. After a few minutes which felt like hours he calmed down and Porlyusica stopped her magic.

"He's stable again" she said tiredly. "Call me if he worsens again" she said leaving the room. Mira let out a sigh of relief looking down at Natsu his breathing had returned to normal. The rest of the night went by quietly and Mira forced herself to fall back to sleep.

Natsu felt himself wake up feeling a weight on his stomach he slowly opened his eyes and saw the infirmary ceiling. 'Well I'm not dead that's always good' Natsu thought to himself and laughed a little causing pain in his chest, he looked down his body to see white haired laying on his stomach it took him a few moments to realise it was Mira he smiled and began stroking her hair.

Mira began to wake feeling soft hands running through her hair, she felt warmth and comfort coming from the hand then she realised who it was.

"Natsu" Mira said sitting up in her chair.

"Hey didn't mean to scare ya" Natsu said weakly trying the sit up.

"No its ok, I'm just glad your awake" she said helping him move and adjusting the pillows.

"So what happened did.." he was cut off by Mira hugging him.

"You dummy promise me you'll never do anything like that again" Mira said relived as tear of joy fell down her face., Natsu wrapped his hands around her.

"I can't promise that I need to protect the guild" Natsu said quietly "I need to protect you"

"I'm just happy to see your ok" she said pulling out of the hug btw what Natsu did next shocked her, as she pulled away he gently took the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss she quickly got over the shock and started kissing back, this lasted for a few seconds before they both pulled away leaving Mira in a small state of shock.

"Umm sorry about that it just felt right" Natsu said panicking at her reaction thinking he misread her feeling towards him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Mira said snapping herself out of her shock "I'm just surprised"

"Well I've been thinking about a lot of things recently and one of them if how I feel towards you" Natsu said. "Mira I love you" Natsu confessed, Mira dived in for another kiss.

"I love you too Natsu I have for a while now" Mira said braking the kiss and gently hugging him.

"I'm glad" Natsu smiled hugging her back. "Thank you"

"What for?" Mira asked.

"You've stayed by me this last year I'm not sure I would of got through it if it wasn't for you" Natsu said pulling back to look into her eyes.

"You've help me too you know, but it nothing Natsu I will always be there for you" Mira said. The two spent the rest of the morning talking and eventually rejoined the guild where a day long party lasted all through the night but Natsu and Mira headed home early because Natsu was still feeling a little weak the two feel asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	4. Meetings

A few days have past since Natsu had awoken and with the help of Mirajane, Natsu had almost fully recovered the days in the guild were calm as they had heard that twilight ogres master had been arrested and the guild disbanded. The day started like some many others in the year past the two woke up in the same bed the difference being the two were closer than they had ever been ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other though due to Natsu's health they hadn't actually been out on a date yet. The sun shone brightly through the window as Natsu started to stir, his eyes started to open as he felt a slight weight on his chest he looked down and smiled.

"Still can't believe it" Natsu muttered, thinking the beauty was still asleep.

"Well believe because I'm not going anywhere" Mira responded turning her head to face Natsu.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" Natsu asked giving her a kind smile that he reserved only for her.

"Not to long, I was just enjoying how warm you are" she answered as she moved her head up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Come on we better head to the guild, don't forget it's our last day in this guild hall" Natsu said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"But I'm comfortable" Mira pouted.

"That's the downside of being the guild master" Natsu joked.

"Aw come on Master can't you stay a little longer" Mira said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" Natsu weakly protested. " How about I make it up to you tonight by taking you out to dinner" Natsu suggested with a slight blush since he was new to dating, Mira noticed this and decided to tease the poor man.

"Is the big tough guild master asking me out on a date" Mira giggled.

"Well.. you know... only if you want to" Natsu mumbled his blush getting deeper as he was now unable to look at the white haired beauty.

"Of course I want to Natsu" Mira said hugging him. "Now come on we had better get to the guild" the happy couple carried on there daily routine and soon they were walking to the guild hand in hand, chatting about how the new guild hall should look, they turned the corner and saw two cloaked figures one short and one tall. standing outside the guild hall which made Natsu and Mira suspicious as they approached Natsu called out.

"Hello can we help you?" Natsu asked as they got closer.

"Hello" the taller responded the voice was feminine. "We here to talk to Fairy tails guild master"

"Well you in luck, I'm fairy tails forth master" Natsu responded letting go of Mira's hand ready for anything.

"Thank God, can we go inside and talk in private?" Natsu nodded and unlocked the guild doors and lead them inside, once I side the taller cloaked woman lowered her cloak and signalling for the other to do the same. The taller woman had purple hair with dark eyes and around the same age as Mira, while the smaller one seemed to be younger probably around 15 years old she hand pink hair.

"So how can I help?" Natsu asked.

"There's nothing going to be a easy way of saying this but we were on Tenrou Island before it was destroyed" the purple haired woman started.

"Who are you and why only come to us now?" Natsu asked as he felt Mira's hand grab his tightly as the painful memories of the last year came flooding back.

"My Names Ultear and the is Meredy" she then went on to explain how they were part of Grimoire heart and their goal on Tenrou Island to find the dark Wizard Zeref, and her fight with Gray, she then went on to explain how Gray and the rest of team Natsu went to fight Master Hades and the fact with Meredy's persuasion how she fixed the Tenrou tree so the fairy tail wizards had the power to finally beat Hades. '..So we watched as Acnologia destroyed the island wee spent the last year trying to find a way to pay for what we've done in our lives" She paused for a moment she then dropped to her knees "I'm so sorry for everything you can do with me as you will just look after Meredy she is innocent" she finished as seen began to cry.

'So in the end you helped our guild out?" Natsu asked.

"Yes" Meredy responded she was also moved by Ultear's speech.

"Thank you" Natsu said simply, Ultear looked at the man confused.

"Why are you saying thank you I hurt your family" Ultear shouted at the man.

"Yes you did but in the end you helped our family get rid of Hades so you saved them" Natsu said with a small smile.

"But Acnologia" Ultear protested.

"Ever since that day we've detected unusually high levels of ethernano in the area around where Tenrou Island was, we hope that one day they will return to us" Mirajane said kindly.

"For your sake I hope that's true" Meredy whispered.

"Now as to what to do with you to?" Natsu pondered.

"I'm prepared for what ever you think is necessary" Ultear said standing up "Just please look after sweet Meredy" She pleaded.

"Meredy can join us here in Fairy tail if she wants" Natsu offered. "We can provide work and we have Fairy Hills not to far from here where she could live" Natsu said looking at the young girl.

"Thank you" Ultear said to Natsu "Meredy please for me stay here with these people they'll look after you"

"But what about you Ultear" Meredy cried, Ultear just looked at the young master.

"Ultear you hurt our guild but I'm willing to look past that, join Fairy tail by the way you made it sound you and Gray are like siblings so that makes you family and family forgives" He smiled at her.

"You want me to join Fairy tail?" Ultear asked, she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yea by the sounds of it you two are quite powerful, we could use powerful mages in our guild" Natsu smirked.

"Th..thank you" Ultear smiled with tears of joy selling down her face.

"Don't worry about it" Natsu shrugged.

"Come on I'll sort out your guild marks" Mira said smiling at her boyfriends decision. The rest of the day was uneventful after Natsu explained everything there was a party celebrating Meredy and Ultear's joining of the guild, around 4 o'clock Mira left saying she wanted to get ready for their date later that evening. Not to long after Natsu called silence to the guilds celebrations as he stood on the bar so easy everyone could see him.

"Fairy tail today is our last day in this guild hall, soon building will begin for out new hall, while we all have happy memories in this guild hall it's time we move forward to the future and to make sure we are still strong for when they return" Natsu announced, as he finished the guild erupted in cheers " Now if you'll excuse me I have a date" Natsu laughed jumping off the bar, he began walking out the guild but was stopped.

"Master how can the guild be so happy after everything they've been through over the last year?" Meredy asked, the pink haired girl and Ultear were sitting on a bench not far from the entrance.

"We have to be it what they would want they wouldn't want our lives to be ruined by their absence, that doesn't mean we forget them it just means we get stronger so we can make sure it never happens again, that's what makes fairy tail family" Natsu answered.

"Family" Ultear whispered to herself.

"You'll see the people of this guild would do anything to protect another reason member of the guild" Natsu said smiling kindly at the two. "Now if you excuse me I have a date and I'm pretty sure the demon would kill me if I'm late, see ya later" Natsu said running off out the guild. Natsu ran back to his and Mirajane's home to get changed, he entered the house and went up the stairs toward their room he pushed the door open just for it to be shut again from the inside.

"You can't see what I'm wearing till we get the restaurant" Mira spoke from inside the room.

"Aw come on Mira I need to change, I can't go to the restaurant dressed like this" Natsu responded curious about what was so secretive about what she was wearing, he heard movement inside then the floor opened slightly as an arm stretched out holding a blue shirt and a pair of back trousers.

"Here take these and change in the bathroom" Mira Said, Natsu sighed and took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. By the time he had changed, adjusted he scarf and went down stairs Mira was already down there wearing a long black coat with a little further round the neck it reached all looked the way down to her ankles so nothing was revealed, her hair was down from her now normal back pony tail it was slightly wavy and reached most of the way down her back.

"Well don't you look beautiful" Natsu complimented.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" Mira said blushing slightly she then walked towards and kissed him

"Anyway shall we" Natsu joked in a posh voice offering his arm.

"We shall" Mira responded in an equally posh voice, and with that they left heading to the centre of town, the conversation was light laughing and taking about little things. It wasn't long till the couple reached the restaurant, as they entered they were greeted by a polite waiter how guided them to there table. Natsu had reserved the best table in the house it was in the top floor on a balcony looking over the park you could see most of Magnolia from the high point, the waiter left two menus on the table and excused himself.

"Its so beautiful up here" Mira said in awe.

"I thought you might like it up here" Natsu smiled to himself, he then pulled out a chair for her.

"Oh wow a real gentleman" Mira giggled, she was quite surprised if she was honest she had seen Natsu change a lot over the last year but she never knew he had a romantic side, she then took off her coat to reveal what she was hiding. She wore a red form fitting strapless dress it reached down to just above her knees, it had a partition going up her left leg which stopped just above her guild mark. Natsu was stunned like a dear in the headlights.

"Holy shit" Natsu said under his breath.

"I take it you like" Mira said sitting down, Natsu just walked up and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You look beautiful" Natsu said taking a step back and taking his seat opposite. The night was joyful the as they enjoyed the food? Natsu ate calmly no longer shovelling food in to his mouth he had matured over the last year he learned table manners, he barely fought anymore unless he had to. Soon they had finished meal and Natsu paid the bill, it was late night by the time they were walking home and they were approaching their home.

"I've had a wonderful night" Mira said hugging his arm.

"I'm glad, sorry it took so long" Natsu said scratching the back of head with his free hand.

"Hey it doesn't matter how long it took I'm just happy were together now" Mira said pulling Natsu into a kiss.

"There you are finally found ya" a voice shouted from next to them, the couple turned to see a young blond haired boy around 12 years old.

"And who are you kid?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Sting and I'm here to kick your ass" the young boy announced getting into a fighting stance.

"slow down their kid I'm in no mood fight tonight" Natsu slightly amused.

"White dragons punch" Sting shouted as his fist was covered in a white light as he launched himself towards Natsu.

"Dragons" Natsu muttered wondering if he heard right, he snapped out of his wonder as the fist got close as he easily caught it, sting tried to get out of his grasp but was unable to. "Hey kid are you a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked.

"That's none of your business" Sting replied, Natsu dangled the young boy by his fist.

"Come on you interrupted us it's only fair you answer my question" Natsu said with a smirk, Sting scowled.

"Yea I'm a dragon slayer what of it" Sting replied.

"What happened to him, who was he?" Natsu asked excitedly, Mira stood next to him and smiled still glad he could get so excited about any mention of dragons. Over the last year there had been many rumours of dragons come to the guild but Natsu ignored all of them saying he was to busy and had other things to deal with.

"My dragons name was Weislogia and I killed him with my own two hands" Sting boasted, Natsu stared him straight in the eyes.

"Your telling me you killed your dragon with this power I doubt it" Natsu said his eyes looking straight through Sting.

"Its true I killed Weislogia" Sting insisted, it was at that moment Natsu looked at Mira and motioned for her to step back, once she did Natsu dropped Sting as his magic began to surge flames surrounded Natsu and started to obscure him. The sheer magic pressure around him was enough to push Sting back and down on to his knees while the heat was extreme.

"How could you of possibly beaten a dragon when you can't stand up against this" Natsu said his voice was booming and deep, Sting managed with a great struggle to stand on his feet but as he went to raise his fist he looked up in to Natsu's eyes they were no longer the onyx caring eyes he saw before, they now glowed red and harboured nothing but menace and fear, the last year's worth of training had changed him massively. Sting took a step forward before falling to the ground, as he did Natsu started lowering his magic back to normal levels. "Now tell me what really happened to your dragon?" Natsu asked his voice caring with no hint of the monster before, Sting was on his knees shacking.

"Weislogia was near death he was weak, barley able to stand he asked me to kill him as a mercy, I didn't want to" Sting said his voice wavering as tears slowly began falling down his face.

"I'm sorry you had to do that but it sounded like he was in a lot of pain, you helped him" Mira said reassuringly resting a hand on Stings shoulder, Sting stayed silent and simply nodded.

"Hey kid how about you join Fairy tail I can help train you so you can make Weislogia proud" Natsu suggested.

"You would really want me in your guild?" Sting said looking up hopefully.

"Yea why not, with a bit of work I'll make you in to a Wizard Weislogia would be proud of" Natsu declared.

"You would really do that for me?" Sting asked surprised someone would help him, Natsu directed Sting to Fairy tails male dormitory then he headed inside a got ready for bed.

"That's amazing nice things going you did for him, giving him a home" Mira said smiling from the bed.

"He reminds me of how I was before master Makarov found me, I just hope I can help him in the same way" Natsu said smiling sadly, changing into his boxers and climbing into bed.

"you'll do great your great at helping people" Mira said reassuringly resting her head on Natsu's chest, Natsu smiled and kissed her head.

"I hope so, anyway Goodnight beautiful" Natsu said tiredly.

"Goodnight Natsu" Mira said slowly succumbing to sleep.


	5. The big days

Two years has past since Ultear, Meredy and Sting joined Fairy tail and Fairy tails guild hall had been rebuild it was a large stone structure with three floors the first was the communal area where the bar and the quest board were it was all ways busy on this floor with people laughing and drinking , Fairy tail has grown with lots of new members joining. The second floor was the s-class floor which housed the harder missions , in the years Natsu had promoted Ultear, Meredy and Sting to S-class all of which had grown stronger meaning they now had five s-class members including Jet and Mira all though Mira still didn't take missions , had been promoted a few weeks after she joined after a few showing great potential, Meredy was the second to be promoted after some tutoring in her sense magic from Ultear the two often went on missions together. Sting was the latest to be promoted after joining Natsu took him under his wing always including him with his training with Mira. The third floor was reserved for the guild master and Mirajane they found it easier to live in the guild with all the business the two had to deal with, it had a bedroom, bathroom and a balcony that looked over the whole of Magnolia it was there home. Bisca and Aslack have had a child and named her Asuka she brought joy and happiness to the guild that day. Fairy tail was the biggest guild in Fiore but it was not considered number one this is because Natsu refused to enter the grand magic games always saying Fairy tail was never about it power and that was all the games were about.

Natsu and Mirajane's relationship had come on leaps and bounds no matter how busy the guild master role made Natsu he always found time for her the two were happy together, a year after the got together Natsu proposed to Mira and of course she said yes, today was the big day people had gathered from all over Fiore for the wedding between the young guild master of Fairy tail and Fiores number one model. Seats were filling up fast in Kardia cathedral as Natsu stood at the front of cathedral with the priest and his best man Sting, Natsu and Sting had developed a brotherly relationship over the past two years, Natsu saw a lot of himself in the younger dragon slayer after Igneel left him, Sting had even taken Natsu's place as resident trouble maker. As the two stood there Natsu was nervous constantly fidgeting he wore a black tuxedo, trousers and waist coat with a red shirt and a white bow tie, he kept staring at the door worried.

"Calm down Master she'll be here soon" Sting said trying not to laugh, after knowing the older dragon slayer for two years he had seen how confident and brave he was and no matter the obstacle he would always over come it so seeing him worried over anything especially Mirajane was different. Sting wore a white suit and shirt with a black waist coat and trousers.

"What if she changed her mind? What if it's to soon?" Natsu said worriedly.

"Not likely she's been talking about this ever since you proposed" Sting reassured but it was pointless notice greatly could calm the pink haired man all Sting could do was hope that Mirajane would arrive soon. Apparently his prayers had been heard because no sooner than he had finished speaking that the music had started and everyone turned their attention to the doors as they opened revealing Mira with Macco walking her down the Isle with Ultear and Meredy behind. In the two years Mirajane and Ultear had become friendly rivals not to the level of her and Erza but it kept the two on their toes.

The moment Natsu laid eyes on her it took his breath away all his doubts disappeared instantly, she wore a strapless white dress that trailed down to the floor it had a slit in the left side which reached to the top of her guild mark, it hugged her body revealing her slender figure her hair was out of its usual ponytail and instead was free down her back and perfectly framing her face, she carried a bouquet of flowers which were a mixture of red and white. Natsu hadn't taken his eyes off of Mirajane since she entered. As she approached Sting had to push Natsu into his position in front of Mirajane.

"You look beautiful" Natsu whispered just load enough for her to hear, Mira just smiled and took his hand and waited for the priest to start. The priest began with his usual script and soon it was time for the vows.

"I am to understand that the couple has written their own vows, Natsu" the priest spoke looking towards the dragon slayer, Natsu took a deep breath as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Mirajane, I've known you for most of my life and your one of the few people who I've always admired you've always put others before yourself even if that was at the expense of your own happiness, but today I swear I will always do what I can to keep you happy no matter the cost" Natsu paused for a moment before removing his scarf "Igneel gave me this before he left it's kept me safe all these years and I'm hoping it will do the same for you" as he finished he wrapped the scarf around Mira's neck, Mira struggled to keep her emotions at bay. The priest smiled and turned to Mirajane.

"Natsu, you've always been there for me ever since you joined the guild, you sent Lisanna and Elfman after me when I tried to leave thinking I didn't belong" Mira paused as she saw Natsu blush at being found out. "I know you've lost a lot in your life, you never knew your parents, Igneel but I swear no matter what I will stand by your side no matter what happens" Mira finished her eyes never drifting from Natsu.

"Natsu if you will say the words" The priest spoke.

"I Natsu Dragneel take you Mirajane Strauss to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold to love and protect from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health forever and always yours"

"Thank you, Mirajane" the priest spoke.

"I Mirajane Strauss take you Natsu Dragneel to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold to love and protect from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health forever and always yours"

"If there are any opposed to the union of these to souls speak now" there was silence as Natsu and Mira looked out amongst the crowd, Mira saw Wakaba's hand start to creep up but she gave him a look that promised a slow and painful death if he dared so he quickly lowered it.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest smiled closing the book, no sooner than the word was given there was a round of applause then the two leaned in and planted a kiss on the others lips as they did flames started creeping out from Natsu's body and slowly wrapping around Mira's body people gasped as they saw what was happening, Mira and Natsu stopped to see what was happening just as the flames had made their way around her body and started disappearing into her skin.

"Natsu what was that?" Mira asked confused, feeling something strange going on with her magic.

"I don't know" Natsu said looking straight her concerned.

"Didn't Igneel teach you about this?" Sting said trying to hide his laughter, Natsu and Mira just stared at the teen blankly. "Its something us dragon slayers give as a gift to our chosen one, it's nothing g to worry about but I believe Mrs Dragneel may find she will have a few more abilities" the married couple just carried on looking at Sting not fully understanding " Ugh I'll explain later let's just enjoy the party" Sting said sighing. So they left for the guild hall for the after party which was for fairy tail members only, after all the congratulations of which there were many Sting explained their situation.

"So what your saying is I have Natsu's magic flowing through my own?" Mira asked Sting.

"Essentially" Sting confirmed. "Eventually, with a bit of training you'll be able to use Fire dragon slayer magic"

"Its completely harmless?" Natsu asked concerned.

"one hundred per cent, in fact you might find it will make your take overs even stronger" Sting said smiling.

"Well that's good" Natsu said with a sigh of relief "I just wish Igneel bothered to tell me these things" Natsu said laughing to himself. The party went in long in to the night but Natsu and Mira left early for their honeymoon.

Another four years have past since Natsu and Mira's wedding day and since then they have had an addition to the family, around nine months after their honeymoon Mira gave birth to a baby girl they named her Takara Lisanna Dragneel she has pink hair like her father and her face resembles Mira when she was younger, she was adored by the guild just as much as Asuka was when she was born. Natsu was now 25 and had become a Wizard saint, physically he hasn't changed he still had his messy pink hair, he now wore a red shirt with a Wizard saint cloak on similar to Master Makarov's. Natsu settled into his job as a father very easily despite his early worries. Mirajane had grown she was now 26 but she wasn't the same person she was seven years ago her take over magic had grown to new levels she was now able to change instantaneously and stay in form for a lot longer, ever since their wedding day Natsu had trained her in the use of dragon slayer magic it was difficult for her but she slowly learned to manipulate and control the fire, Mira could now use all the basic moves and senses but was still unable to use the secret arts. She no longer wore her dresses instead she had reverted back to her old look when she was known as the demon of fairy tail with the addition of Natsu's scarf which she always wore, while she was still the kind barmaid most of the time her old personality had a habit of showing itself from time to time.

Today was May 2nd little did the fairy tail guild know what start as a normal day would be one of the happiest days of their lives. It was midmorning Natsu was sitting in his office looking out on the guild enjoy what he thought to be a peaceful day, most of the members were hanging around the guild today he looked over to the bar to see Mirajane sitting at the bar talking and playing with Takara, he smiled before deciding to take a break and spend some time with his wife and child he walked out the office he decided to sneak up behind Mira when he noticed she had her back to him but as he approached Mira noticed him without turning around.

"Hey Natsu how are you doing?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"What how..." Natsu stopped himself.

"Its your scent I could recognise it anywhere" Mira replied as Takara jumping off her seat.

"Daddy, are you done with all your work?" the young girl asked cutely as she ran into her fathers waiting arms.

"Not quite but I thought I would take a break and see how my two favourite people are doing" Natsu replied picking Takara up into his arms.

"We're great" Mira replied as she walked up to Natsu and kissed him on the cheek.

"Momma was just telling me stories of your old team" Takara said as Natsu sat down on a bar stool balancing her on his leg, she always enjoyed hearing stories about the guild members lost on Tenrou Island.

"Oh yea which one was mommy telling you about?" Natsu asked grinning remembering all the adventures they had.

"It was about the time Lucy beat up the gorilla" the young girl said excitedly, Natsu was about to respond but he was interrupted by someone entering the guild.

"MAN this guild still has such a joyful perfume" a small man said walking into the hall he was followed by 3 taller men in suits.

"Ichiya how can I help you this fine day?" Natsu asked as he paused his daughter over to Mira.

"Ah Master Natsu it is jot what you can do for me it is what we can do for you" Ichiya paused "We have detected some strange readings coming from Tenrou Island" Natsu didn't react.

"Doesn't the water around where the island was usually give of strange readings" Natsu pointed out, he had built his hopes up to many time over the last seven years and he always went to investigate but as the time went on he started to lose hope though he would never show it.

"You are correct those water do usually give off strange readings but this time they are exactly the same as they were all that time ago" Ichiya explained

"Thank you for passing this information on tell Master bob I owe him one" Natsu said kindly as the blue Pegasus guild members left. The guild was left in silence all eyes were on the young guild master, Natsu took a moment to think ' Its probably just going to be another dead end' he looked out over the faces of the guild hall at jet and Droy, Bisca and Alsack and finally his wife they had all grown stronger with the hope that one day they would see their friends and family again they still hadn't lost hope why should he, he took a deep breath. "Bisca, Alsack can I ask you to look after Takara until we get back?"

"Of course" Bisca answered, Natsu nodded in thanks.

"Jet, Droy, Sting and Mirajane you guys are with me gather the essentials and meet me in board the Makarov in thirty minutes" Natsu ordered as he did the Mages jumped to their feet with Mirajane and Natsu saying their goodbyes to Takara before entrusting their daughter with Bisca and Alsack. Thirty minutes went by fast and soon Sting, Jet, Droy and Mirajane were all assembled in front of the Fairy tails port and docked their was The Makarov a replacement for the ship lost at the s-class trials with a special enchantment to help against motion sickness. It was afternoon by the time they reached where Tenrou Island used to be and they spent hours looking.

"Anything?" Natsu asked hopefully, he got nothing but sad looks in return, he saw the down looks of Mira, Jet and Droy they all looked so happy when he decided to investigate but all it did was bring up old painful memories. "Let's give it another..." Natsu was cut short.

"Master am I seek get this right?" Sting said in confusion he went over to Stings side of the boat to take a look and was surprised by what he saw, a young girl with golden hair was standing on the water the two gaping mages were soon joined by the last three.

"What the" they said in unison. After a few seconds in shock she slowly started raising both her hands into the air and behind her Tenrou Island started to rise from beneath the water but was surrounded by a yellow bubble with Fairy tail emblem on.

"Impossible" Natsu muttered to himself as the island started to return to its old position. The young girl turned her back to the boat and began walking towards the island. "Quickly turn" Natsu shouted and soon they had docked up and were on Tenrou Island. "Jet go on ahead see if you can see anyone.

"Right" he said before disappearing as they started to walk they saw parts of the forest in ruins trees cut down holes in the ground as Natsu was looking around he saw some blue fur he bolted towards it the others quickly followed.

"Happy" Natsu yelled as he got close but there was no response he picked him up out the dirt and was relived to see he was still breathing.

"Is he?" Mira asked timidly.

"He still alive" Natsu said smiling up at him, Mira let out a sigh of relief.

"Guys over here" Sting shouted from some near by bushes followed by a big fist laughing towards him. "Wow there big guy" Sting said catching the fist easily, Natsu, Mira and Droy walked up as they approached Mira began to cry, standing up out the bush was Elfman and standing behind him Lisanna.

"Elfman, Lisanna" Mirajane said just load enough for Elfman to hear as he was ready to throw another punch at Sting.

"Sis what are you doing here know thought you stayed back with Natsu?" Elfman asked confused.

"Wait what are you doing here Natsu you look different?" Lisanna piped up but was soon forced into a hug from Mirajane.

"Your ok" Mira said happily.

"Of course we are, what's going on?" Lisanna asked confused.

"You mean you do the remember?" Natsu asked as he saw the confused look on the two younger Strauss siblings "You be been gone for seven years" Natsu said.

"What that's not possible" Elfman shouted, Lisanna just looked Mirajane looked older and for some reason was wearing Natsu's scarf, Natsu looked different to he also looked older but also he didn't look like the childish teen she was used to seeing.

"I'll explain everything once we get everyone together. It didn't take long to find everyone else and soon everyone was on the beach wanting answers. "This is going to be hard to believe but it's been seven years since you guys left for the trials" Natsu paused looking over all the faces of people they thought they had lost and Laxus who he didn't know was on Tenrou Island.

"What about the guild what's happened to it over all that time?" Master Makarov asked.

"Its been thriving we're not number one anymore but we are stronger than ever" Natsu explained.

"But who's been the guild master?" Guildarts asked stepping forward.

"Natsu has been he's helped the guild massively" Mirajane replied she was standing next to the young guild master.

"What" the crowd shouted in unison.

"Its true he lead the guild to new heights" Jet spoke up.

"Natsu I knew you had potential but I never thought you capable of this" Erza spoke up she had also noticed the fact that Natsu no longer wore his scarf she wondered where it could be then she looked at Mira and saw it draped around her neck 'Why would Natsu give Mira his scarf?' Erza thought to herself.

"You'll find a lot of things have changed when you get back" Mira said she looked towards Natsu but he had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Natsu" Mira asked seeing the look.

"I smell something off" Natsu replied scanning the tree line. "GET DOWN" Natsu yelled jumping over the small crowd and landing in the path of a black fire ball, people looked over a saw was Natsu take a direct hit from the powerful spell.

"Natsu are you ok" Lucy called.

"I'm fine you guys stay back, Jet, Droy get them to the boat Mira, Sting stay here and give me a hand" Natsu ordered.

"Natsu don't be stupid we can help" Erza said irritability from the crowd as Jet and Droy tried to move them on, But Erza was stopped by Master Makarov hand. "Master?"

"Let them handle this they've had seven years on us I'm sure they'll be fine" he said reassuringly, and with that Erza helped guide everyone to the boat except for Happy who was flying above Natsu.

"Hey little buddy aren't you going to the ship with the others?" Natsu asked, Happy simply shock his head, Natsu smirked " Alright who ever since there come on out" Natsu demanded getting into his fighting stance. As he did three figures stepped out from the trees, one man was a thin man with silver haired and sunglasses, the one in the middle had wild blonde hair and a crazy look in his eyes, Finally the one on the right had black hair up in a pony tail he had a unemotional look in his face. "So you must be Zancorw, Rusty Rose, and Bluenote is that right?" Natsu asked though he was pretty sure.

"How does he know who we are?" the one identified as Zancorw asked.

"Ultear has told us all about you" Natsu smirked.

"It does not matter let's see of they can fly" Bluenote said in a monotone voice, as he did the gravity around the three fairy tail wizards became heavier but they still stood strong while Happy fell to the ground.

"What, I've never seen anyone resist Bluenote's magic" Rusty Rose said in awe.

"I've got the big guy" Natsu said launching forward and knocking Bluenote to the ground.

"I'll get the sliver haired bitch" Zancrow said smiling crazily at her, Mirajane gave the blonde haired man a smile bit it wasn't kind it was one that promised pain and lots of it, she then lot her hand on fire ready to fight. "Fire won't work on me girly" Zancrow boasted.

"Is that so" Mira said as she charged forward upper cutting Zancrow, but there was no sounds of pain she leapt back "Fire dragons roar" she called as crimson fire erupted from her mouth shooting straight towards the blonde mage, the bright flames engulfed the crazed man but as they did they began being sucked into his mouth.

"I told you, your flames won't work me" Zancrow said laughing while summoning black flames at his hand "I'm a flame God Slayer, it's a class above dragon slayer magic" Mira just carried on smirking at the man.

"If that's the case then I guess I'll have to fall back on my old faithful magic" Mira said standing up straight and closing her eyes, instantly she was in her Satan soul. "Your guild hurt my family, I can't let go unpunished" Mirajane said her voice demonic but calm, Zancrow still stood there confident.

"like the likes of you could ever hope to beat me" he boasted and with that he launched himself at Mirajane with his black flames wrapped around his hands primed to strike as his fist began its path towards Mira the flames sped ahead blocking her view of the attacker but Mira was ready she flew up in the air above the God Slayer and summoned dark energy between her hands "Soul extinction" Mira said coldly and in an instant the spell was hitting Zancrow and he was unconscious on the floor. The angel in demon form looked towards Sting and saw he already beat his foe as he was sitting on Rusty Rose's back looking bored. The two then looked towards Natsu who was still locked in combat with Bluenote.

Natsu was easily dodging Bluenote's attacks patiently waiting for his opening, Bluenote was getting more and more frustrated first his gravity magic didn't push these mages to the ground and now he felt as if he was being taunted by this mage he never knew fairy tail had mages of this calibre other than Guildarts. Natsu was being patient waiting for an opening but he was showing none, never mind that he also had to contend with the fact that he was altering the gravity around him making it harder to dodge, Natsu decided to put Bluenote on the back foot by creating a small flame barrier between the two of them so he could make some distance between the two of them. As the barrier lowered Bluenote launched straight forward to keep the pressure on but was surprised when his attack hit thin air.

"Up here" Natsu called as Bluenote looked up he saw the fire mage floating know the air with crimson wings attached to his back, no sooner as the gravity mage realised what had happened that Natsu began his assault "Fire dragons flaming elbow" Natsu said lighting his elbow the attack connecting with Bluenote's face "Fire dragons wing attack, fire dragons sword horn and Firefox dragons claw" Natsu unleashed his barrage of attacks knocking Bluenote on to the ground badly burned while Natsu nearly seemed out of breath.

"A little over kill do ya think" Sting joked as he and Mira joined Natsu.

"It was no sweat" Natsu smiled "Now come on let's get back to the others" the three began their walk back to the ship.

"Not so fast" the trio turned to see Bluenote standing back up "You think you can just insult Bluenote Stinger, I've killed men for less" he spoke in anger as he extended his arms in front of himself bringing his palms together as he did a black hole appeared a few meters in front of him , it slowly grew in size absorbing stray leafs and small rocks, the three immediately felt the strength of the attack as they had to use a fair amount of strength just to keep themselves grounded. Natsu stood grounded desperately thinking of a solution then it came to him.

"Mira, Sting we have to try the unison raid " Natsu ordered

Mira used her take over to change to Satan soul: Halphas, Natsu looked behind him both sides and saw the two were ready "Now!"

"Cosmic beam" Mira shouted as energy formed at her hands firing it towards the black hole.

"White dragons roar" Sting shouted as a white light erupted from his mouth and joined with Mira's attack.

"Fire dragons Sword horn" Natsu chanted as he launched himself into the combined attack lighting himself on fire as he did the attack became a spiral of multi-coloured magic, Natsu felt the pain as the attack smashed through the black hole shattering it into pieces, the attack did not falter it's path stayed true straight towards Bluenote he stood there not enough to time to move away the attack hit him square on the chest launching him up into the air, Natsu landed a few feet from where Bluenote was standing smirking. "That's what you get for messing with Fairy tail" Happy that finally the threats have been dealt with Natsu walked towards where Happy had been forced into the ground. "You alright there little buddy" Natsu asked picking up the blue Exceed.

"Aye" Happy said smiling up at his best friend "But how did you get so powerful?"

"I had a lot of help" Natsu said, he was relived to see Happy again as well as the rest of his Fairy tail family.

Meanwhile back in the boat.

"What was that insane magic powers" Gray asked worried about the guild members left on the island. Guildarts looked out the power they had felt wasn't evil and it didn't feel like Bluenote's bit that only left the three mages. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by Mira, Sting, Natsu and happy who was sitting on Natsu's shoulder emerge from the trees line, Natsu had his arm around Mira who had her head resting on Natzu's free shoulder, Elfman Noticed this and started getting irritated as they approached the boat.

"Hey its not manly to be that close to another man's sister" the takeover mage shouted at the pair they just stared at him blankly.

"I guess we never told them about this part" Natsu said laughing awkwardly.

"Oh I guess we were caught up with everything else" Mira said smiling.

"Didn't tell us what?" Erza asked as pieces started to fall in place.

"Well we've been married for the last four years" Natsu announced load enough to grab the attention of everyone in the boat. There was a stunned silence as they all processed what he just said.

"Wait your married" Elfman said in a state of shock.

"I guess it's a bad time to add that you and Lisanna have a niece as well" Mira added smiling sweetly.

"You two have a child?" the group shouted.

"Congratulations" Master Makarov said stepping forward. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for it" He said sadly he had missed one of his children's weddings he always hopped he would be there to walk them down the Isle.

"Its not your fault Master" Mira reassured, Natsu kept smiling but in his head he was blaming himself he felt if he was there he might of made a difference he might of been able to best Acnologia.

"Where's Laxus I could of sworn is saw him earlier" Natsu shouted looking around not seeing the blonde mage.

"Over here Natsu" Laxus called cautiously from the far corner of the Boston he was surrounded by the Thunder legion.

"Oh I almost forgot about you boy" Makarov said he approached him " Get the hello off Tenrou Island your no longer a member of Fairy tail" he shouted at his grandson.

"Hey Gramps your no longer Guild master I am" Natsu spoke calmly, Makarov just grumbled something about retirement.

"I know Natsu I'll haul ass out of here" Laxus said in defeat.

"Hey wait a second" Natsu said walking over to him. "Is it true you helped out in the fight against Hades?" Natsu asked keeping a straight face.

"Its true if it wasn't for him we would never of had an opening to strike" Erza said speaking up in his defence while the rest of team Natsu just nodded in agreement.

"I was just doing what any passer-by would do not need to cause any problems on my behalf" Laxus said dismissively.

"Its not a problem, you seem to of out grown your rebellious stage so I don't see any harm letting you back in Fairy tail" Natsu smiled.

"Oh Nat.. I mean Master thank you" Freed said crying tears of joy, Laxus just gave him a thankful nodded before he was tackled by the Thunder legion.

"Anyway guys let's head back to Fairy tail oh and fellow dragon slayers your welcome you won't feel a single bit of motion sickness on this boat" Natsu said happily, and soon the ship was on it way Mira never left her siblings side as she was ordered by Lisanna to tell her the whole story of their relationship while Elfman listened closely, meanwhile the reunited team Natsu were all together laughing and talking about the past seven years, Sting was sitting not to far away ever since he saw her he couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde celestial mage which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. Soon the ship made port and everyone was in awe at the building in front of them it was early evening and the sun was just starting to set when they entered the halls. The doors creaked open as everyone inside waited with bated breath there were gasps from the original members as well as from Ultear and Meredy.

"They made it" Wakaba whispered as tears threatened to fall.

"Juvia" Meredy said under her breath.

"Meredy Juvia is surprised to see you in Fairy tail" she said as the pink haired girl ran up to her and hugged her.

"Master let us in when we came to tell him about everything he let both me and Ultear" Meredy explained, Natsu saw some of the sceptical looks on the Tenrou teams face so he decided to address it.

"Just so you guys know these are two members from Grimoire heart but if it wasn't for them you would of never had the power to finish Hades, it was Ultear who put the Tenrou tree back to the way it was" Natsu explained "Now where is she?" Natsu called after seeing a few faces ease up.

"Papa" a young voice called running towards them he picked up into his arms.

"These are the guys me and mum told you stories about" Natsu said turning so Takara could see the group, there was a resounding Aw from the group as they laid eyes on the small child, Mira guided Lisanna and Elfman to the front so they could meet her Natsu handed Takara to Mira and turned to find the third master. "Hey Master Makarov is it OK if I have a word in the office" he nodded as the two left the group to fuss of his child.

"What can I do for you my boy?" Makarov asked closing the door behind him, Natsu sat on a sofa and gestured for the short man to join him.

"Its about the future of the guild and whose going to be guild master" Natsu explained.

"Yes well I expected we would have this conversation eventually" Makarov paused "Thank you for looking after the guild these past seven years" he finished.

"Its not a problem Gramps it's the least I could do, anyway I was hoping you could take back the position of guild master while I have enjoyed it sometimes I want some more time to spend with my family if that's ok" Natsu said hopefully.

"Well I don't see why not it would be nice to get to know all the new faces" Makarov smiled.

"That's great Gramps thank you, now I'll go tell the guild" the two walked out to see everyone still crowded around Mira and Takara. "Alright listen up" Natsu shouted in a piercing voice, everyone soon stopped what they were doing and started paying attention to Natsu. "Now I hope everyone can except all the changes that are going to happen over the next month, one of the biggest is I'm stepping down as guild master and handing the responsibility back to Master Makarov I hope you will all show him the same respect you have all shown me over these last few years, but as my last act as guild master I'm going to enter us into the grand magic games" Natsu announced there was muttering from around the guild "For those of you who don't know the grand magic games is a event that happens every year where guilds from all over Fiore compete to see who's the strongest, now Fairy tail has never entered before bit I'm sure we can be number one" Natsu shouted as he raised his hand in the traditional Fairy tail symbol and people followed cheering. There was a small party, well Fairy tail small anyway but soon Takara fell asleep in Mira's arms and her and Natsu retired upstairs and put her to bed and climbed in their own.

"Our family back Natsu after all this time their actually back" Mira said resting her head on Natsu's chest.

"I know it's a dream come true" Natsu said placing a kiss on her head, and soon the two succumbed to sleep happy as could be.


	6. Training gap

Natsu awoke early the next day like any other but as he went to get up he realised he didn't have to there were no responsibilities he didn't have to open up the guild hall he had no guild master jobs he could spend this morning with his family he looked down at the sleeping Mirajane on his chest and smiled she finally had her siblings back after everything. Natsu relaxed back in the bed with the love of his life in his arms and their daughter in the room next door content he settled back to sleep.

Mira awoke a little later expecting to new missing her personal radiator but was happily surprised to feel him still there, of all the abilities she had inherited from Natsu feeling the cold was not one of them, she sat up in bed and planted a kiss on her dragons forehead before getting up and getting quickly showered and changed before going to check on their young child, she left their room smiling at the sleeping form of her husband then walked next door to peek in her room and her smile grew when she saw Takara playing with her toys.

"Morning sweetie" Mira called stepping into the room.

"Morning Momma" Takara said in joy dropping her toys and heading towards Mira with open arms, as she reached her mother she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Come on let's surprise Daddy" Mira said as she got her daughter changed.

Natsu awoke again as light peered in through the curtains he squinted looking round the room realising that Mira was no longer with him, he got up as a smell of bacon and Eggs filled his senses he smiled as he got up and changed and headed out to the main house, he was greeted by the sight of Mire and Takara putting breakfast on the table.

"Morning Daddy" Takara said happily hugging Natsu's leg.

"Morning Takara how are ya" Natsu said picking her up in and resting g her on his arm.

"I'm good, don't you have work today?" she asked sweetly, for all the time Natsu was master he was always up and working by the time the young dragon woke up.

"Not today sweetie I've got a few days off" Natsu said as he walked towards the table and gave Mira a morning kiss.

"Morning beautiful" Natsu said smiling breaking the kiss.

"Morning" Mira replied happily "What are your plans for today?" she asked curiously sitting down at the table.

"I don't know I guess I'll just hang around the guild hall spend some time with you guys" Natsu replied placing their daughter down at in of the space chairs.

"Yea it would be nice, Lisanna wants to spend a bit more time with Takara, she adores her" Mira said starting eating.

"Ha, I'm glad Takara got a chance to meet her aunt and uncle" Natsu said smiling. The family finished their breakfast and soon they headed downstairs into the guild hall, there were a few people already arrived. Bisca, Alsack and their young daughter Asuka were over at the bar with Master Makarov who was sitting on the bar reading a letter drinking already, he greeted the three as they emerged from upstairs.

"Morning Master" Natsu greeted politely.

"Mommy is it OK to play with Asuka" Takara asked with a cute smile.

"Of course sweetie just stay where I can see you" Mira said happily letting go of her daughters hand. "Is everything OK master?" Mira asked taking a seat with Natsu next to the small group she could see an unhappy look on his face.

"Yes it's fine, it's just Guildarts he's left on one of his long journeys again" Master Makarov said glumly.

"You know he'll be fine, has he left anything for Cana" Natsu asked, needless to say he was shocked when he found out that Guildarts had a daughter especially that it was Cana.

"Yes he's left her a letter of her own" Makarov replied placing a sealed letter to the side.

"Anyway how's being back in charge of the guild?" Mira asked changing the subject quickly.

"Its like I never left, it's just getting used to all the new faces" Makarov replied taking another sip from his drink, just as he finished Ultear and Meredy walked in. "Speaking of new faces here are some cute ones" Makarov said with a perverted smile, but suddenly next to him he could feel a pair of eyes burning into the side of his head.

"Master you wouldn't be behaving like an old pervert now would you" a sickly sweet voice spoke, he turned to see Mirajane who was smiling but her eyes promised pain and lots of it.

"No why would I be doing that" Makarov laughed awkwardly.

"Good" Mira said quickly slipping back to her normal self.

'I see what Macco said about the 'demon' returning' the elderly master thought to himself.

The morning went on and soon everyone was in the guild laughing drinking and being happy except for one mage ever since he entered the guild he had been looking over to Natsu thinking and then the inevitable happened.

"Hey flame brain" Gray called.

"What's up Gray" Natsu said casually looking in his direction which surprised a few people from Tenrou who thought Natsu would pick a fight, the lack of reaction slightly irritated Gray.

"You still the same weakling after all this time" Gray shouted, Natsu sighed he had a feeling this was coming.

"I've been training with Mira and Sting for the past seven years" Natsu stated plainly.

"So, I bet I could still take you in a fight" Gray said confidently.

"I would prefer of we didn't I'm not in the mood" Natsu said politely trying to avoid a fight, Gray and a few others mouths dropped they had never known Natsu to turn down a fight, Makarov and Erza who just smiled thinking how being the guild master had changed him for the head strong teenager who always caused brawls. Gray snapped out of his shock and launched himself towards Natsu his fist primed to hit, he smirked to himself when he saw that Natsu hadn't reacted he swung his fist towards Natsu just for it to be caught.

"What.. but how?" Gray asked himself.

"If I give you a fight will you calm down" Natsu sighed.

"Sounds like fun" Gray smirked "That's all I wanted"

"Fine let's head outside, I don't want to destroy anything in the guild" Natsu said letting go of Gray's hand. The two went outside closely followed by the entire guild Mira picked up Takara and took her to see what was happening, she was more than excited to watch her father fight. Soon the two had attracted the entire guild, Cana was holding a poll to see who would win with most people putting green their money on Natsu except for a few on of witch was Juvia.

"I know you can do it my love" Juvia shouted causing Gray to blush a little not that anyone noticed.

"Its rare to see Master fight outside of training" Sting spoke to no one in particular.

"I doubt he will even have to use his power" Ultear replied from next to him "And don't forget he's not the master anymore" Ultear reminded the blonde mage.

"Oh yea just guess not" Sting said scratching the back of his head. Not to far away Mira was standing with Erza and her daughter holding her back so she didn't run into the fight out of excitement.

"On the count of three you may begin" Master Makarov shouted "Three" Gray got in to his ice make stance "Two" Natsu till stood there his arms crossed "One, go" the moment the word was given Gray charged as he got close he cast his spell.

"Ice make Endbringer" he called as two short swords appeared one in each hand he swiped them straight towards Natsu, the dragon slayer didn't even flinch seeing the swords heading towards him, the blades reached an itch away from Natsu when they instantly turned to mist leaving Gray holding the hilts bit giving him an idea. Gray didn't falter he jumped back summoning his Ice make cannon firming straight towards Natsu as it neared him it created a mist which surrounded Natsu but Gray knew this would happen so as he landed he moved as quickly as possible to punch with out magic into the mist but his fist didn't make contact. Gray was confused he could of sworn he punched where Natsu was standing, the mist faded reviling that Natsu was still in the mist but he had moved slightly to the left so the fist missed it mark.

"Good move but predictable" Natsu said calmly, in an instant he readied his fist and hit Gray square in the chest knocking him back several feet and on to his knees. Gray had fought Natsu many times he immediately knew he hadn't even used an ounce of magic.

"How have you gotten so strong over the last seven years?" Gray asked in awe.

"I've had to get strong to protect the guild, my family" Natsu replied as a painful memory flashed through his head "Its not been easy but nothing worth having is" Natsu said, he could see the frustration on Gray's face while the crowd was silent except for Takara who still stood in awe of her father "there's still three months till the Grand magic games if you train hard enough you'll still be able to compete"

"You really think I can compete?" Gray asked.

"I don't see why not" Natsu said offering his hand to help Gray up, the ice mage took it and forced himself to his feet.

"As of tommorow I gonna start the hardest training of my life" Gray declared.

"I look forward to it" Natsu said as he let go of Gray's hand and walked back to his wife and daughter.

"That was great papa" Takara said as Natsu approached.

"It was nothing" Natsu said confidently ruffling his daughters hair.

"Your daughters right you have grown quite strong" Erza chipped in.

"Its nothing really, Mira is just as strong if not stronger than me" Natsu said humbly.

"Oh really" Erza said peaking her interest. "How about a sparing match, it's been a while since you and me have fought" Erza said.

"If you want, it would be nice to test out my new magic" Mira said with her usual smile, Mira knew Natsu was being humble she had seen him at full power only once and it for surpassed her own.

"New magic eh, this should be good" Erza said with a smirk? The two walked to the arena and stood face to face the crowd was dissipating but whispers started in the crowd as the saw Mira and Erza standing ready to fight and soon everyone was back watching with anticipation. Cana had restarted her polls and the guild was divided between the two.

"So what is this new magic of yours" Erza asked trying to get any hint of what it could be.

"From someone very close to my heart" Mirajane replied with a joyful smile.

"Well that's no help" Erza sighed she didn't actually expect Mira to tell her but she hoped she might slip a hint.

"On the count of three" Makarov ordered.

"Three" the crowd held there breath.

"Two" Erza Requiped in to her black wing armour, a powerful armour for when she didn't know what she was going up against.

"One" Mira stood in a familiar stance, it was Natsu's.

"Go" Erza recognised the stance but assumed it was just because she had trained with him. She pushed that thought to the side before taking to the air gaining the high ground she then swooped down taking a swipe at the white haired woman, Mira managed to dodge the swipe before counter attacking.

"Fire dragons iron fist" she called as he hand lit on fire hitting Erza square in the back. The Requip mage was shocked as she staggered forward

"Dragon slayer magic, but how" Erza mumbled to herself, but Mirajane heard it with her enhanced senses.

"I told you it was from someone close to my heart" Mira said not taking her eyes off Erza.

"I must say I wasn't expecting that, but tell me how did you learn it?" Erza asked standing up straight.

"Let's just say it's a wedding gift, I'll tell you the rest later but for now let's fight" Mira said smiling, she was enjoying herself fighting her rival again it was like the old days. "Fire dragons roar" Mira yelled sending a steady stream of fire towards Erza, the Requip mage didn't move she just had a smug smile on her face the flames hit and quickly dissipated revealing Erza in her flame empress Armour.

"Come now Mire you must remember how Natsu has never beaten me before solely due to this armour" Erza said confidently, Mira's smile still hasn't dropped.

"This is perfect it means I won't have to hold back" Mira said her old personality slightly showing.

"Is Mira bluffing or has she really been holding back" Lucy asked she was standing near Ultear and Sting.

"Milady has been holding back even though she isn't as practiced in her dragon slayer magic compared to her take over, but she had Master as her trainer" Sting explained.

"Besides if what I heard about this armour is true it can only absorb half of the attacks" Ultear chipped in. "Ether way this should be a good fight"

The two rivals stared each other down, Erza standing proud in her flame empress Armour, Mira standing ready for any assault. The crowd was silent until both rushed each other, flames had engulfed Mirajane's arm up to the elbow the flames were bright crimson.

"Fire dragons iron fist" Mira yelled as she brought her fist forward to strike, Erza easily blocked the fist but in doing so she didn't see the flaming foot heading up and kicking her supporting leg knocking her off balance she tried to follow it up with a downward punch but Erza rolled out of the way so she hit the ground instead, Erza quickly recovered going immediately on the offensive swing her sword towards her long time rival Mira did a good job dodging most of the attacks buy a few still found there mark.

"Fire dragons roar" Mira spewed fire out of her mouth giving Erza, it burnt the Requip mage dispute her armour, eventually the fire subsided but Mira was no where to be seen Erza looked all around her but couldn't find her.

"flames of my left hand... the flames of my right put them together they make... Fire dragons brilliant flame" Mira yelled, Erza looked to the sorcerer of the voice above her she was surprised to see Mira hovering there with her Satan soul wings on her back but the rest of her stayed her normal self but what concerned her more was the massive ball of fire heading straight towards her at high speeds Erza attempted to block it with her sword but was unsuccessful the attack broke through the sword and hit Erza, the Requip mage was knocked back a fair distance as Mira landed.

"Very good" Erza complimented as she stood back up she had Birmingham marks and injuries all over her body and pieces of armour missing, thankfully for Erza the flame empress Armour did it's job. "I doubt I could take one of your take overs, you really have gotten stronger" Erza said smirking "I concede to you on the condition that we will have a rematch once I've gotten stronger" as she Requiped to her skirt and blouse.

"I look forward to it, I've got to say you pushed my dragon slayer magic quite far" Mira said with her usual smile. The two shock hands and the crowd finally dispersed as some collected their winnings and others mourned their loss.

"You fought well both of you" Natsu complimented as the two rivals approached ass they did Erza nodded her head in appreciation and Mira got pulled into a hug by Natsu. " You've really come far with your slayer magic" Natsu said letting Mira go.

"Yea I could still use more practice" Mira said.

"You look really good Mama, after the stories you told me about Erza you made it seem easy" Takara chipped in.

"That's only because Erza has been out of practice for a while" Mira reminded.

"You told her stories about me?" Erza asked looking touched.

"We brought her up on stories of all you guys, but she always like yours best" Natsu explained.

"Yea your magic is pretty" Takara said smiling up at Erza.

"Well thank you" Erza said picking up the young child "Well aren't you a cutie" Erza said only just getting a proper look at her friends daughter. Soon the group headed back inside and Erza, Mira and Takara went sit by the bar, Natsu took a moment to look around the guild seeing his friends back the way they should then his eyes fell on a certain take over mage, Elfman was sitting with Lisanna and the thunder legion but he was staring straight at Natsu as he wanted to speak to him, the older dragon slayer sighed internally as he knew what this conversation would be about then motioned for Elfman to follow him to the back of the guild. The two arrived on the kitchens as there was a few seconds awkward silence before Natsu spoke up.

"Look I know what this is..." Natsu was then stopped by two hand each resting on one of his shoulders.

"Thank you" Elfman said looking him straight in the eye, Natsu was confused he was expecting the typical big brother speech the usual 'Don't hurt my sister' but thank you?

"What for?" Natsu said looking back at him.

"For looking after Mirajane while I was gone" the takeover mage explained.

"There's nothing thanks necessary there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Mira or Takara, if it wasn't for those two I don't think I would of made it through these seven years" Natsu admitted, Elfman smiled. "Now come on let's get back to the others I'll get you a drink"

"Yea let's drinking manly" Elfman said back to usual self. The town rejoined the guild hall with smiles in there faces and joined most people by the bar Natsu ordered himself and Elfman a drink and sat down next to Makarov.

"Master" Natsu greeted politely.

"Hello there my boy, I was hoping to ask you more about these grand magic games?" Makarov asked.

"Yea sure, usually guilds area divided in to five person teams with one back up, the events vary from year to year" Natsu explained "I've got a copy of the rule book of you want to look at it"

"I'll give it a once over" Makarov agreed " Then he leaned in closer to Natsu. "Are you sure it's aa good idea to let Gray to lead the team shouldn't we lead with our strong gest foot first?" Makarov asked it's not that he had no faith in Gray it's just he knew there were stronger mages.

"I've got faith he'll get stronger, besides I've got a back up plan just in case, there's a small loop hole in the rules about the teams" Natsu smirked.

That evening people started to go do there own training Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Juvia and Sting were heading to a beach resort to start their training, Laxus, the thunder legion, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana went up tk the mountains for theirs while others stayed to train in Magnolia before they left Natsu had words with a few to help put his 'plan' in to action. Everyone was preparing for the grand magic games always little did they know how much they would need it.

Well that's another chapter done Merry Christmas everyone I hope you all have a wonderful time I will be uploading the next chapter sometimes. E in the end of January until then see ya later


	7. Let the games begin

_That evening people started to go do there own training Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Juvia and Sting were heading to a beach resort to start their training, Laxus, the thunder legion, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana went up tk the mountains for theirs while others stayed to train in Magnolia before they left Natsu had words with a few to help put his 'plan' in to action. Everyone was preparing for the grand magic games always little did they know how much they would need it._

It had been two and a half months since everyone left for their training Natsu, Mira and the others who stayed at the guild hall had been training non stop, Ultear had joined the two in there training increasing her magic power, Mira was working on combing her Dragon slayer magic and her take over for better adaptability, meanwhile Natsu was trying harder than ever pushing himself further and further sometimes to far. But soon he and everyone else who decided to stay at the guild for there training were on their way to Crocus the capital city of Fiore however Natsu and Master Makarov had to stop off in the way for a Wizard saint meeting which happened to be near the resort that Natsu's old team were training, obviously Mira and Takara tagged along but Natsu had also asked Ultear to tag along.

"Natsu if you don't mind me asking why am I tagging along?" Ultear asked curiously as they were walking out of the station.

"Well.." Natsu started but he was still recovering from his motion sickness.

"We've heard from Laxus and the others training with him there on their way to Crocus, but we haven't heard from Erza, Sting or the others" Mira managed to finish for Natsu as she tried to comfort him.

"Which means they probably got distracted, so we need you to unlock there second origins" Natsu said recovering silently thanking Mira for her help.

"Oh why didn't you say so" Ultear said with a devilish glint in her eyes. This caused Natsu and Mira to sweatdrop.

"What does your way of unlocking the second origin entail?" Makarov asked slightly worried.

"Pain lots of pain" Ultear replied.

They eventually made it to the conference it was mostly basic stuff security for the grand magic games the chairman acknowledged Fairy tails first entry to the games which caused the master to look at Natsu quizzically, however the meeting ended with the chairman saying finding Jellal was still high priority since he escaped 4 years ago and there were still no leads everyone agreed to report if they spotted him and the wizards were then dismissed. Makarov and Natsu went to the lobby and we're meet by Jura who was glad to see Fairy tail participating and bid them good luck and fair well.

"Is this the first time our guild had entered the games?" Makarov asked even though he knew the answer.

"It is yea" Natsu replied as they walked to meet Mira, Ultear and Takara.

"Why haven't you participated before?" the older man presses.

"Its all about who's the strongest and while Fairy tail is, that isn't what the guild is about" Natsu responded with a sad smile.

"What's changed this year?" but he never got a response.

"So we'll meet you at Crocus when we eventually find Gray and the others" Natsu said completely ignore what Makarov had asked.

"Fine I'll see you in the capital don't be late" he said as he turned and headed towards the station.

"Right let's go" Natsu said as he headed to the resort.

"How are we gonna know where to find them it's a big place they could be anywhere?" Mira asked as she walked next to Natsu with Takara walking in between holing both parents hands.

"Don't worry about that I've had an old friend keep an eye in them" Natsu answered as they swung their daughter between them as she laughed.

"old friend I thought everyone you knew was ether in the council or a member of the guild" Ultear assumed.

"We tissue guys an honorary member of the guild Natsu smiled " He should be just up ahead" and sure enough behind the resort there stood a hooded man Mira couldn't recognise the man based in his scent.

"You brought company" the hooded man said disapprovingly not showing his face.

"Its ok you can trust them there from Fairy tail" Natsu assured, the man nodded and out led down his hood revelling a blue haired man with a red tattoo above and below his right eye.

"Jellal" Mira said as she went on guard pushing Takara behind them, Ultear stared in feat and disbelief the man she had corrupted was standing in front of her

"Its ok Mira he doesn't mean any harm" Natsu assured looking straight at her eyes, "He's got his memories back and is seeking redemption just like Ultear, besides after helping us out with the Oracion Seis it's the least I could do" this seemed to calm Mira down a little.

" Jellal" Ultear whispered to her self still rooted to the spot, her slight whimper didn't go unnoticed both Mira and Natsu turned to see the look of guilt on her face.

"What's the matter Ultear?" Natsu asked.

"I'm so sorry" Ultear said with tears threating to fall.

"What for?" Jellal asked suspiciously.

"It was me all those years ago at the Tower of heaven I was the one who took over your mind not Zeref, but you have to believe me I'm different from who I was then" Ultear admitted, there was silence for a few moments.

"I can vouch for that, she was on Tenrou Island if it wasn't for her the chances are no one would of made it back from there alive" Natsu said his confidence in Ultear not wavering.

"Its ok I can tell your different from when we infiltrated the council all is forgiven, I still have to be held accountable for my own actions controlled or not" Jellal said smiling at Ultear, the time Wizard wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled back.

"That's good, now Jellal Where's Erza and the others?" Natsu asked.

"Well they disappeared three months ago but they appeared again a hour ago their currently moping down at the beach" Jellal explained.

"Great I knew we would need you after all Ultear" Natsu sighed she smiled . "Just to let you know the council still consider you top priority be careful" Natsu warned.

"I will but I need to tell you the presents I've felt from the grand magic games these last few years is back and this time it's a lot worse, be careful and good luck" Jellal warned as he out his hood back up.

"Thanks we will" Natsu smiled as the two parted company. Soon Natsu and company reached the beach and sure enough sitting on the beach was his old team and Sting.

"What happened to you?" Mira with her usual smile.

"Oh Master, Milady, well one of Lucy's spirits came and said the celestial world was in danger, but I was just a ruse for a party then they told us time flows faster there we wasted the three months" Sting replied when he heads them.

"Sorry Natsu it looks like you and master will have to find another team to fight in the games" Gray conceded.

"That's not like you Gray" Natsu said with his arms crossed. "Besides I think I have a way to make you a lot Stronger"

"You do how?" the group asked.

"Ultear" Natsu said simply the group looked confused.

"Its quite simple really I'll use my ark of time magic to unlock your second origins" Ultear explained.

"But what does it entail?" Erza asked sceptically.

"Only a little pain" the time wizard replied.

"Sounds good I say we go for it" Lucy chipped in.

"I don't see the harm" Gray said enthusiastically.

"If Gray's in Juvia is too" the water mage said, Sting went to warn them but Natsu stopped him.

"Well looks like everyone is ok with it so I don't see the harm" Erza said smiling, minutes later everyone but Erza was writhing in agony on the floor while Ultear smirked devilishly.

"Why aren't you feeling anything Erza?" Mira asked curiously.

"The pain isn't that bad I've had worse" Erza said simply.

"I still remember when Ultear unlocked our second origins" Mira said as she, Natsu and Sting shuddered. Eventually they got the 'lucky' mages to the station and they were on their way to the capital Mira settled Natsu down on her lap with Takara sitting next to her with happy on her lap, while Sting suffered by sticking his head out the window opposite the two, Erza got everyone else settled in the compartment next door and joined the others, she looked at Sting and smirked.

"Looks like all dragon slayers have the same weakness" Erza said sitting next to Sting. "Thankfully it looks like your daughter hasn't inherited the trait" she noticed.

"Yea it's was a real pain getting Natsu anywhere until I found this method, Natsu is very glad he didn't pass it on he didn't want Takara to deal with it as well" Mira smiled as she ruffled her daughters hair

"Here Sting let me help you" Erza said kindly, Sting looked confused but brought his head back in as he did Erza punched him in the gut Knocking him out.

"Well that's one way of doing it" Mira giggled.

"It always worked for Natsu" Erza replied, she looked down at the young girl and smiled Erza could see how much she resembles a young Mirajane with pink hair.

"So who's in the team representing us in the grand magic games?" Erza asked.

"Master said he was going to announce when everyone arrived at the inn we're staying in" Mira lied she knew what was going on, she had heard Natsu's plan. The rest of the journey consisted of Mira and Erza catching up on all the missed times, Erza forced Mira to recount their wedding in detail.

The group arrived in Crocus early afternoon and Lucy and the others had started to recover from realising their second origins.

"My muscles ache" Lucy complains.

"It feels like a freight train just rolled over me" Gray said trying to stretch.

"Oh come now it wasn't that bad" Ultear said with a snigger.

"Come on we need to get to the hotel so master can sort out the teams" Mira said as she walked out the station next to Natsu who was still recovering meanwhile behind Erza walked out with a confused Sting.

"Right" Wendy agreed. "Do you think we'll have time to see the sights before we start the games?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sure we'll have time" Carla replied.

"Hey guys what happened on the train?" Sting asked.

"I knocked you out to keep you suffering and old method I used to use on Natsu" Erza said casually while walking to follow Natsu, Sting stood there shocked for a few seconds before quickly catching up.

"The wizards walked through the busy streets, people from all over Fiore enjoying the capital all here for the grand magic games, Natsu slowed down to be level with Erza.

"Hey can I talk with you privately for a minute?" Natsu asked while slowing her down.

"Of course, what is it Natsu?" The scarlet haired wizard asked suspiciously.

"Its about Jellal" Natsu said quietly, Erza's eyes widened she hadn't heard anything of him since their return from Tenrou and assumed he was still in prison.

"What about him?" Erza said trying to keep her usual composure.

"About five years ago he escaped from prison" Natsu started. " Don't worry he's alright, he's also got his memories back" Natsu said.

"How did he escape from there it's a fortress?" Erza asked stunned.

"He had some help, but I just thought you should know he's trying to find a way to make up for everything g he's done" Natsu said reassuringly, Erza just stared at Natsu for a few seconds.

"Idiot" she said non threateningly as she hugged Natsu.

"What's this for?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Thank you" she said simply letting go. "Come on we should catch up with everyone else" Natsu smiled and nodded.

Soon the group reached the inn it was a decent sized Inn called Honeybone that fairy tail had rented out completely for the duration of the grand magic games, as they walked inside they saw all of fairy tail sitting around drinking but their attention quickly changed when they walked in.

"About time you guys got here I thought we were gonna have to change teams" Laxus smirked.

"Sorry were late we got held up" Gray said walking in.

"Well it's a good thing your funnily here" Master Makarov said from his space sitting on the bar. "I can finally announce the teams" he said as he stood up " Attention brats" he shouted. "I have considered all the possibilities and have come up with the team that will need representing us in the games and it is as follows Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia with Elfman as a back up.

"Interesting" Erza said, Gray smiled.

"Wait they picked me" Wendy said worriedly.

"Don't worry child the master picked you for a reason" Carla said reassuringly.

"Juvia will do her best" the water mage said simply.

"Being picked is manly" Elfman shouted.

"I understand why they picked you guys but why me" Lucy shouted.

"Hey Master what about people like Natsu and Laxus?" a random guild member asked.

"I have made my decision with the help of Natsu and that's final" Makarov said simply "Now the chosen members can you please make sure your in your teams room for midnight, don't ask me why it's one of the rules don't worry to much about getting injured we have our house medic Porlyusica" Makarov said and soon the bar erupted in to celebrations and six mages and master Makarov slipped away into a back room. "As I'm sure Natsu has told you your forming fairy tail team B make sure you are also in your teams room by Midnight also I'm putting on a bet which ever team bests the other gets to order them around for a day" Makarov said while everyone smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure we can do it right" Laxus said smugly as he looked and the fellow mages in the room Natsu, Mirajane, Sting, Ultear and Gajeel all agreed.

"Good luck to you all" the master said as he dismissed the mages in the room.

"Hey how about we go see the sights?" Natsu asked Takara who was running around playing with Asuka.

"Yea, I wanna see the big castle" she said as she ran up to her father.

"OK sweetie let's go" Mira said sweetly.

"Hey mind if we tag along?" Bisca asked with Alsack giving Asuka a piggy back ride.

"Sure I don't see why not" Natsu said smiling. The two family's left the bar under the guidance that they will return before midnight, they saw all the sights the Cathedral, a they got close the coliseum in which the games would take place and finally in the mid evening they reached Mercurius the royal household of Fiore it was extremely quiet by the time they reached the castle very few people were walking the streets, it was then that Takara noticed something.

"Hey isn't that The blue haired girl from our guild?" the young girl asked pointing to someone in the distance, she was sitting on Natsu's shoulders as her legs were tired.

"You mean Wendy" Mira said trying to teach her daughter.

"Yea her" Takara agreed.

"Oh yea it is" Natsu confirmed seeing the familiar white Exceed flying next to her. "Hey Wendy" Natsu shouted, the figure turned but as she did she collapsed onto the floor.

"WENDY" Mira shouted running towards the young dragon slayer, Natsu picked Takara off of his shoulders now carrying her in his arms as he, Bisca, Alsack and Asuka ran just behind Mira. They reached Wendy and Carla quickly and check if she was ok.

"Its ok she just unconscious from lack of magic power" Mira reassured.

"What did that to them it was just those two standing there?" Alsack asked.

"We can figure that out later we need to get them to Porlyusica so she can check them over" Natsu said as he passed his daughter to Mira and picked up Wendy as Bisca grabbed Carla, they quickly got them back to the Inn where most of the members were still drinking but soon stopped seeing what burst through the door.

"What happened to her" Master Makarov asked as he saw Natsu and Bisca carrying the two injured mages.

"We don't know we came across her then she just collapsed completely drained of magic energy" Natsu explained, Porlyusica shot up.

"Bring them out back I'll take a look" the old woman said as she got up and moved quickly to a back room, Natsu and Bisca quickly followed and placed them on a bed, the healer then proceeded to do test then using her magic to heal.

"How are they?" Makarov asked when Porlyusica finally left the room.

"Their fine, I've replaced some of there magic all they need now is rest, unfortunately Wendy will be unable to participate in the first day of the games" the healer said shortly.

"OK thank you" Makarov said as he left to tell the rest of the guild, everyone was silent as the short man re-entered the bar area. "Listen up brats Wendy and Carla have been looked over while they are fine they need their rest so will be unable to participate tonight or tommorow, I ask all of you to keep an eye out someone or something drained the two of their magic power and we can not allow anyone to hurt our family" Makarov said as the guild all nodded their heads. "Now for those lucky enough to be participating go it's almost time go and win" Makarov said, as he did Erza and her team left for upstairs with Elfman filling in, Natsu and the rest of team B also went to their room.

"Anyway clue to what this is all about?" Ultear asked sitting on one of the beds.

"None we know as much as you" Natsu replied.

"Where's Milady we're gonna need her?" Sting asked, standing on

"Mira's just making sure Lisanna's ok with looking after Takara" Natsu answered as he smirked at Stings reductants to stop calling him and Mira 'Master' and 'Milady' as he finished Mira walked through the door.

"She's ok Lisanna's with her now" Mira said as she went over to sit on the same bed as Natsu. The teams past the rest of the time talking about how they'll lord over there victory over team A.

"I'll think I'll get Elfman to be my servant for the day" Laxus said smirking.

"I'll get Erza to be my personal waiter for the day" Mira said smiling demonically.

It would be nice one have back up dancer's I might borrow bunny girl" Gajeel said.

"I don't know what I would do" Sting said trying to dodge the question, and trying not to act annoyed at Gajeel.

"Oh you sure what about Lucy" Natsu teased he saw the way Sting looked at the blonde.

"What are you talking I don't know what you mean" Sting said slightly rambling.

"Has Sting got a thing for out resident celestial wizard" Mira said switching into match maker mode.

"No not at all I..." he was cut off as the bells chimed midnight and everyone got serious ready for what ever was about to happen.

 _ **Hiya guys there's another chapter done, the games will be in full swing next chapter. I was wondering what people would think of another story that was about more detail about what happened to Natsu Mira and everyone else during the seven years it's up to you let me know, anyway hope you enjoyed. Recent edit to add Gajeel to team B thanks massively to Monark for pointing it out.**_


	8. The tale of Tigers, Ravens and Faries

A/N this one is a bit longer than usual I hope it's still ok, I did my best with the fight scenes I hope they are good enough anyway this is all of day one of the games I hope you enjoy.

The clock chimed midnight as everyone fell silent, their attentions turned to a giant lacrama in the middle of the city showing a man wearing a pumpkin hat below a giant sphere with stairs and ramps heading in every direction.

"Hello contenders and spectators , Welcome to the forth Grand magic games" The pumpkin man announced. " I'm Mato and I'll be with through out the games, pumpkin. There will be different events everyday but since we have so many guilds participating this time we have to have a knock out round, above me is the sky labyrinth" he poke while pointing to the sphere above him. "Teams while have to find their way through the labyrinth and find the exit, but be warned only the first eight teams to male it to me at the exit will go on to the grand magic games, know everyone get ready" Natsu and the rest of fairy tail team B were all out on the balcony waiting for the start it was the same for Erza and her team though they were still in awe.

"3" Mato called as everyone prepared.

"2" stairs stared to appear from edges of the maze heading towards different buildings round the capital.

"1" everyone held their breath.

"Go" he shouted as the stairs touched down on the inns balcony, Natsu and the rest of team B rushed up the stairs he looked next to them and saw Elfman carrying Erza, Lucy, Gray and Juvia luckily they were so distracted by being carried they didn't notice the set of stairs next to them with team B on. Soon they made it in to the Labyrinth and had a look around there were stairs heading left right up down and upside down it was truly mind boggling teams running aimlessly everywhere and getting into fights.

"Look the exit it's down there" Laxus called as he pointed towards a massive door with a small man standing in front.

"Excellent we should be able to just fly there as long as you three carry me and Sting" Ultear suggested.

"Not a bad idea" Natsu said as he summoned his fire wings, he then tried to take off but was pushed back down to the ground with force. "Oh what the hell" Natsu moaned as he got up. Laxus just scoffed and attempted to use his lighting magic to try and take off but was also smashed back to the ground.

"Well looks like flying start out" Mira stated while trying not to laugh at the two fallen dragon slayers.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way" Ultear said as the group began to jog. They were making steady pace slowly making their way to the exit but soon bumped into some light opposition .

"Well look here boys we got ourselves some fairies" a voice called Natsu immediately recognised it.

"Twilight ogre" Natsu said slightly angry.

"Old friends?" Laxus asked.

"They attacked fairy tail we thought the magic council disbanded them" Mira explained. Laxus stared at the group suspiciously not knowing their power.

"Our master managed to talk his way out of our guild disbanding instead we just had to move to a different town far away you guys" Thibaut said smiling smugly.

"I still owe you guys for that allow me to pay you back personally" Natsu said smirking. "I'm all fired up" Mira looked at Natsu and saw something, a determination she hadn't seen in a long time. Natsu then started inhaling the air around him "Fire dragons roar" he shouted as a torrent of flames sprouted from his mouth the five Twilight ogre members quickly duck and all of them made it except for Thibaut who got knocked back over his team and down over the side. The rest of Thibaut's team started to stand up but each were meet with there own attack.

"raging bolt" Laxus yelled as his fist upper cutter one.

"Flash forward" Ultear cast as countless orbs hit another.

"White dragons claw" Sting said slashing the chest of a now cowering member.

"Fire dragons iron fist" Mira spoke as she hit the last one off the side and they landed right on top of Thibaut, they know they over did it but it was to send a message don't mess with Fairy tail.

"Your telling me these weaklings attack our guild" Laxus scoffed.

"I never said it was a success" Mira pointed out and with that they carried on their way, the rest of the journey was relatively uneventful occasionally bumping in to small unheard of guilds trying to make a name for themselves but soon they made it to Mato at the exit and were allowed to pass through told to head back to their hotel and be back in the coliseum for the morning. When they reached the hotel they were congratulated for passing by Makarov and the guild who had found out Natsu's and Makarov's plan shortly after the games began. Most of the team then headed straight to bed except for Natsu and Mira who went to check on their daughter and Lisanna. They quietly knocked and allowed in, they were greeted to a sight of Lisanna sitting down against the wall with Takara fair asleep in her lap and Lisanna soothingly running her hands through the pink haired child's head.

"She didn't cause you any trouble did she?" Mira asked in a hushed voice.

"None at all she awoke a little while ago we played a little it was good fun" Lisanna said while smiling. "It was nice to spend some time with her" she added. Natsu then proceeded to carefully lift her off of the youngest take over siblings lap and put her back in her bed.

"Thanks for doing this for us Lis" Natsu said as he was pulling the covers over his daughter.

"Its not problem really" Lisanna insisted "Anyway how did you guys do in the games?"

"Well we passed the Qualifiers but they didn't say if we were the first or the last team" Mira said.

"Congratulations" Lisanna said hugging her sister.

"Thanks now I think it's time we all got some sleep" Mira suggested, and with that Natsu and Mira left to head back to their own room and wet to bed.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and Welcome to the first official day of the forth Grand magic games , my names Chapati I'll be your host over the next five days, joining me today is Mr Yajima an ex magic council member"

"Its a pleasure to be here" Yajima said simply.

"And Jenny from Blue Pegasus"

"Make sure you all cheer for Blue Pegasus" Jenny said cheerfully as the crowd cheers.

"The days will be split in to two parts and event and battle, in the event each team will able to pick who contends, where as the battle while be picked by our sponsors, now on to the teams that made it through the Qualifiers" the crowd cheered once again a their were chants for different guilds. "In eighth place is Fairy tail not bad for their first year" Chapati announced as Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Elfman emerged from on of the Coliseums entrances as the whole of Fairy tail in the stands cheered.

"You can do it my Brats" Makarov said.

"Yes try your hardest for Fairy tail" a small voice said

"First master what are you doing here?" Master Makarov asked seeing the seemingly young girl.

"I here to cheer on our guild of course" she said making it seem like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well..but" Makarov was lost for words and carried on looking down at Gray and the others.

"Last place well this sucks" Gray moaned.

"At least we go through" Erza reminded, the crowd was cheering but there was a few mutters.

"Where's sting" some said.

"Oh I wanted to see there ex master Natsu fight" others said.

"Great, it looks the crowd isn't happy" Lucy sighed.

"We'll just have to prove how Manly we are" Elfman said raising one of his massive arms into the air.

"On to seventh we have Quattro Cerberus" Jager, Goldmine, Rocker, Warcry and Nobarly emerged next.

"What are we boys?" Rocker asked.

"Wild!" the rest of the team shouted.

"In Sixth place we have Blue Pegasus"

"Man" a voice called, Erza immediately shivered a moved to hide behind Gray as Ichiya, a bunny and the Trimans walked out. "Erza my honey it's refreshing to smell your Pafum again" Ichiya said the Trimans had to hold him back so he didn't get injured.

"Don't master it's for your own good" Hibiki said.

"Teacher please" Ren insisted.

"Sir we insist" Eve said.

"And with that we move on to fifth place we have Raven tail"

"Raven tail?" Makarov gasped, as he did five figures walked out Flare, Nullpudding, Obra and Kurohebi, Master Makarov recognised these four but the main in a gold mask he did not, he made a mental note to talk about them to Natsu later.

"In forth place we have Mermaids heel" he announced as Kagura, Risley, Beth, Araña and Millianna walked out though Erza didn't recognise Millianna as she had a hood hiding her face.

"Well isn't this a sight" Beth said in amazement at the crowd.

"Stay focused" Kagura said simply with a serious expression.

"In third place we have Lamia Scale and it looks like we'll have the pleasure of seeing the Wizard saint Jura fight" Chapati said excitedly. Soon Jura, Lyon, Sherria Toby and Yuka then arrived in the stadium.

"Well looks like Lyon finally joined a guild" Gray said smirking.

"Gray I'm glad to see you made it off Tenrou ok" Lyon said humbly "But I'm you must introduce me to this lovely lady" he said as he gestured towards Juvia, the rain woman was for once speechless.

"Back off pal" Gray said standing in between him and Juvia while being mildly annoyed at his adopted brother.

"I was just asking the beautiful lady's name Gray there's no need to be so rude" Lyon said turning away from them.

"Now we're moving on to the top two guilds" Chapati said building up the crowds hype. "In second place we have Fairy tail team B" Chapati said confused while the crowd was muttering amongst themselves. "Its that in the rules" he whispered to Yajima.

"Yes guilds are allowed to enter two teams Fairy tail was just good enough to get both of theirs through" the elderly man explained.

"Well looks like we should welcome Fairy tail team B" Chapati announced. Natsu, Mirajane, Sting Ultear and Laxus (Gajeel is their reserve don't worry he will be in the team in the future) the team walked out looking straight towards their counter parts.

"Well that certainly explains Masters decision" Erza said looking towards Mira.

"What's wrong Erza are you scared" Mira taunted.

"Scared no, this just makes things interesting" Erza smiled.

"Great that means I've got another shot at flame brain" Gray said looking Natsu straight in the eye.

"Bring it on" Natsu said confidently.

"And finally in First place we have last year's winners Sabretooth" With that the crowd went wild at the guild as Rouge, Minerva, Rufus, Orga and Yukino walked out.

"It seems the crowd knows who's going to win" Minerva said.

"It seems their memories are correct" Rufus said.

"So that's sabretooth" Natsu said looking them over, he could sense each one had a large amount of magic power, there was a lot of magic power around coming from each team.

"Those are the teams folks two Wizard saints, last year's winners and many more power houses" Chapati announced. " Now if each team would select their first member to play we'll head down to Mato as he'll explain our first game, Hidden" Each team deliberated and sent forward their participating member as the rest went up to their own teams balcony.

"Looks like everyone has chosen pumpkin" Mato said. " We have Gray From Fairy tail A, we have Eve from Blue Pegasus, Rufus from Sabretooth, Beth from Mermaid heel, Nullpudding from Raven tail, Rocker from Quattro Cerberus, Lyon from Lamia Scale and Sting from Fairy tail B" Mato said "Now the rules are simple it's hide and seek with a twist find your opponents and land an attack and you'll get one point, but be careful the battleground is full of duplicates attack now one of those and you'll lose one point Pumpkin" Mato explained as a giant city appeared and the participants were teleported to a random location in the city. "Now the team that comes first will receive ten points, second will receive eight points, third will receive six points, forth will receive four points, fifth will receive three points sixth will receive two points, seventh will receive one point and last will receive no points. Now that's out the way let the games begin" Mato shouted as he did clones of the contenders appeared in the fake city.

'I have to stay focused' Gray thought to himself as he blended in to the clones.

"It looks like everyone has begun hiding among the clones pumpkin" Mato said. There were lacrama screens surrounding the city so observers could see the actions.

"Hehe found ya" a voice called from behind Gray, the idea wizard turned to see Nullpudding behind him swinging his arm in that seemed to have turned into some sort of spiked club It hit the ice Wizard in square in the chest.

"You bast.." Gray said as he was teleported to a random part of the city. "...tard" Gray finished, he was a little annoyed that Raven tail got a drop on him but he composed himself and hid himself back in the crowd. Meanwhile close by Sting was running down the street confident he could dodge anything before they landed a hit he turned a corner and Eve react to Stings sudden appearance.

"Found ya" Sting said as he coated his fist in white light and punched the Bachelor in the face.

"Looks like that's plus one point for Fairy tail B" Mato called.

"Well that's certainly a different tactic" Ultear said smiling at the white dragon slayers method.

"He's to brash he doesn't think be free he acts" Natsu said making a note to remind Sting of his training.

"Reminds me of the way someone else used to be when they were younger" Mira said smirking at Natsu.

"Yea well it's still wrong" Natsu said pouting, the rest of the team just laughed. Meanwhile down in the arena teams were racking up point Gray had just got a hit off Lyon but and was about to be hit again by Nullpudding but Sting landed on the Raven tail wizard after jumping off a near by building.

"I don't need your help" Gray said simply.

"Wasn't offering it" Sting smiled, he was ready to attack when he was hit the back Sting was moved to another part of the town revealing Lyon standing their.

"So you are alive after all this time" Lyon said.

"I just had a really long nap" Gray joked, as he got into his ice make stance.

"Still as head strong as ever" Lyon replied he was happy to see Gray was alive not that he would ever admit it "Let's see if you've been slacking" Lyon also got into his own ice make stance.

"Ice make cannon" Gray yelled as a cannon appeared in his hand he then flung it over his shoulders and fired.

"Ice make eagles" Lyon said at the same time he created a dozen Eagles who gracefully flew through the air, the attacks meet in mid air but Gray's smashed through the majority of the living ice sculptures and carried it's way on to hit Lyon, meanwhile the remaining eagles found their way towards Gray he managed to dodge a few the smashed behind him but their was one left that he only just realised in time before he used his ice make magic to propel himself out of the way.

"That was close" Gray said to himself.

"Not close enough" a voice said from behind him, Gray turned to see Nullpudding standing behind him again.

"Not this time" Gray said quickly firming a Lance towards him it hit without any trouble but then he heard a laugh before he was moved again.

"It looks like Gray hit a clone minus one point" Mato said over the speaker.

"The hell" Gray muttered to himself. 'how does that little troll keep finding me' he thought to himself but he shock it off.

"It seems Rufus has yet to make an appointment appearance, he's going to have to hurry the time is almost up" Mato said, just as he did the lacrama screens turned to see Rufus standing atop the tallest building in the centre of the arena.

"I have memorised everything, your footsteps, the rhythm of your breathing, I see all of you" Rufus said to himself. "Memory make Night of falling stars" he cast his spell stretching his arms out ether side as seven separate bright beams of light launched themselves in different directions each having their own desired destination they travelled quickly, so quickly all but one of their targets didn't see them coming and those were hit, Sting however saw it coming and smiled.

"Light magic huh?" Sting said as the attack got close he began to suck it in. "Ah that's better all refreshed" Sting said to himself.

"Times up and in a stunning revelation Sabretooth has jumped to the top of the score board in one attack" Mato announced " Now here are the scores" on each screen appeared the score board it read;

Sabretooth 1st 10 points.

Lamia Scale 2nd 8 points.

Fairy tail B 3rd 6 points.

Raven tail 4th 4 points.

Mermaid heel and Quattro Cerberus joined 5th 3 points.

Blue Pegasus 7th 1 point

Fairy tail A 8th 0 points.

The city soon disappeared and Mato announced their will be a short interval before the fights began, the contenders left the are arena most were in high spirits but Gray was angry.

"It ok Gray you did great" Erza shouted from the balcony above but Gray ignored her.

"Yea Gray great job" Lucy said but Gray ignored her as well " Hey Gray.." Lucy was stopped by Erza having seen his expression she new it was still pointless.

Let him go" Erza said, Gray went I to his teams tunnel and punched a wall making a sizable hole.

'Bastard how did he do it he made a mockery outta me" Gray thought to himself. 'I'm gonna make them pay'

Over the other side Natsu and Mira had picked up Takara apparently she had asked whileto see Wendy and Carla who had recently been moved to the Coliseums infirmary, Natsu and Mira agreed not seeing the harm, soon they reached the medical wing of the Coliseum and found Fairy tails room, inside Wendy was awake while Carla was still sleeping.

"How are you felling you two" Mira asked holding Takara's hand

"A little drained but ok thanks" Wendy responded. "You didn't have to come visit I won't be up till the end of tommorow" Wendy said sadly.

"Well Takara said she wanted to visit you two so we thought we would see how your doing" Natsu said.

"Oh that's sweet thanks Takara" Wendy said smiling at her

"Well I just wanted to make sure your were ok" Takara said smiling up at Wendy with a similar smile to how Natsu used to.

"Do you have any idea who attacked you?" Mira asked.

"I didn't recognise them but he had a mask on with a long pointed nose and he had a small creature, that's the one who jumped me" Wendy explained.

"White could it be?" Mira said to no one in particular.

"It could be that Obra guy from Raven tail" Natsu suggested annoyed at the thought that they were even a legal guild.

"Maybe but we won't know for sure" Mira said "We'll have to wait until they make their next move and keep an eye in them until then" Mira said.

"Yea your right" Natsu conceded.

"Can all teams please report back to the arena the fights will be announced soon" a voice said though the speaker system.

"Good luck" Wendy said.

"Thanks" Mira and Natsu said at the same time, while leaving the room.

"See you soon Wendy" Takara called as the door closed, soon they were back at the arena were the Dragneels had to part ways because of the rules saying no non team members allowed on the balcony.

"We are now moving on to the one on one combat section of today, the first fight will be between Fairy tails team A Lucy and Raven tails Flare" Mato announced, the two competitors headed to the arena.

"Do you think Lucy can do it?" Sting asked.

"She's stronger than you think' Natsu said.

"Still she's against Raven tail" Mira sighed.

"Well we'll see soon" Laxus said simply, on the other side Lucy's team was shouting encouragement.

"You can do it Lucy show 'em who's boss" Gray shouted.

"Come on Lucy show them your a real man" Elfman shouted.

"But she's a woman" Juvia reminded Elfman, soon the two were face to face ready to fight.

"Are you both ready?" Mato asked, they both nodded.

"3,2,1 fight" Mato said as he quickly backed away from the pair. As soon as the order was given Lucy summoned Taurus who came out charging straight towards Flare, at the same time Flare extended her hair as it lit on fire in the shape of a Wolf.

"Open gate of the crab, Cancer" Lucy said seeing the hair Wolf the crab man quickly cut the Wolf to spreadsheet using his 'claws', Flare cried out in pain but quickly recovered as she sent her hair down under ground not wasting any time Lucy dispelled Taurus and summoned Scorpio. "Scorpio get her" Lucy said as she drew her whip and began her assault at the same time Scorpio fired a blast of sand out of his metal tail the attack hit it's mark pushing Flare back but what she didn't notice is some of Flare's hair was still buried in the ground. The red hair wizard got back on her feet with a crazy smile on her face Lucy was about to launch another attack but it was quickly halted by Flare.

"I wouldn't blondie Flare said tilting her head and pointing a direction with her eyes, Lucy followed to where she was pointing and she saw Takara and Asuka both cheering and both with some of Flare's hair behind them.

"Tak.." she was stopped by Flare grabbing each of Lucy's limbs and some wrapping round her mouth.

"Make a sound and I'll kill those two" Flare threatened, Lucy simply nodded. "Now let's hear you scream" Flare unwrapped the hair from her mouth and started using it as a whip hitting every part of her body.

"What happened they were evenly matched and suddenly Lucy stopped fighting back?" Ultear inquired.

"She couldn't of could she?" Natsu asked himself he was looking straight at Lucy he sees kept darting towards were the Fairy tail supporters were, Natsu looked over and saw nothing wrong at first people cheering he looked towards his daughter and Asuka there was something their red and wavy. "Damn it" Natsu said jumping from their balcony to the crowds setting area.

"Master?" Sting asked seeing his mentor jump away, but there was no response all the rest of the team could do was watch him run. Natsu was pushing through the crowds not slowing and in no time reached his target he grabbed the two strains of hair and burned them to ashes.

"Papa" Takara asked confused.

"Lucy Now!" Natsu yelled, Lucy nodded braking free from her hair restraints.

"Open gate of the twins, Gemini" Lucy said as two little cherubs appeared next to her "Just like we practice" Lucy said to the two, the pair simply nodded and turned in to Lucy and the two began to chant.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!"

As planet like objects started flowing round her Flare was cowering but Lucy suddenly felt faint.

"No its was so close" Lucy said as Gemini disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"And it looks like the winner is Flare wow that was a back and forth match" Chapati announced. Meanwhile in Fairy tail B's stand Sting got was seething he helped Lucy train with that spell he knew she had no problem casting if with the help of Gemini he thought this might be the same as woth Wendy, he jumped down into the arena which Flare had already left and went over to Lucy.

"I don't get it Sting" Lucy said with tears falling down her face. "We practiced this I cast with no problem"

"Its ok Lucy you put up a hell of fight it's only because they cheated that she beat you" Sting reassured offering his hand to help her up. "You proved to your team that your able to fight even after seven years you should be proud of yourself" Sting said smiling.

"Yea your right" Lucy said wiping away her tears and taking Stings hand pulling herself back to her feet soon everyone was back up on their balconies but with an addition to Fairy tail B,s team with Takara up there because Natsu and Mira made sure she was allowed up with them all it needed was a little bit of threatening from the two powerful mages to allow her up, next few matches went by with Ren beating Araña despite him claiming to be a true gentleman, the next match was a slaughter with Orga obliterating Warcry and then it came to the final battle of the day with Ultear going up against Wizard saint Jura.

"She's totally screwed" Sting said sighing.

"Now come on Ultear is a lot Stronger than she looks, don't forget she was on the magic council at one point" Mira reminded.

"Nope she's totally screwed" Natsu said "he's the strongest of us wizard saints not including the 4 gods of Isghar" Natsu finished. Mira simply sighed.

"He's gotten that strong?" Laxus asked.

"Yea he's a monster I was hoping to be the one to face him" Natsu laughed. Meanwhile in the arena the two wizards were facing off against each other.

"Well looks like I drew the short straw" Ultear sighed.

"Now come on don't give up that easily it will be no fun" Jura replied.

"Oh I'm not giving up its just another obstacle to overcome" Ultear smirked.

"Now that's more like it let's see how well Natsu's fairy tail fights" Jura said ready to begin.

"Are you both ready?" Mato asked , both mages nodded their heads.

'3,2,1 go" Mato announced getting out the way, as he did Ultear threw her orb in the air not wasting a second knowing how strong her opponent was.

"Parallel worlds" she called as hundreds of copies appeared surrounding the wizard saint they quickly fired straight towards Jura but he was quicker.

"Iron rock wall" he cast as pillars of rock protected him on each side soon the orbs onslaught stopped and the rock pillars disappeared, not giving him a moment Ultear charged him hoping she could use her hand to hand skills to wear him down a bit, but as she was he summoned a rock fist out of the ground but Ultear used her time magic to turn in to dust. "Hum cleaver" Jura said to himself as he prepared for Ultear hand to hand assault, the two threw punches and kicks as the dodged or blocked the others attacked but Ultear was to focused on the man in front she didn't notice he had brought another of his rock fists up from the ground and hit her side sending her flying across the arena having made some room between the two Jura decided on using his most powerful attack. "Rumbling mount Fuji" Jura said as he brought his hands together in a prayer like position as he did a huge amount of magic power was realised just by Ultear who was caught in the edge their was a blinding light covering the arena. After a few moments the light died down revealing Ultear laying in the floor still conscious trying to get back to her feet.

"Come on Ultear get up" she told herself.

"Still conscious that is a surprise" Jura said slowly walking over, Ultear was trying her hardest to get back up but she was badly Injured "Do you give in?" Jura asked not wanting to cause anymore pain.

"Ice make: Rosen Krone" Ultear said weakly raising one of her arms up steadily as rose stems made of ice fired towards the Wizard saint, Jura smirked before dodging out of the way. "Well I tried" Ultear said.

"You fought well" Jura praised, and with that Ultear gave up trying to stand back up.

"The winner is Jura Neekis" Mato announced, the crowd cheered as Jura left the arena both fairy tail teams went down to help Ultear to the infirmary.

"Sorry I lost" Ultear cooked out Gray and Natsu were both carrying her with one of her arms round each of their necks.

"Hey you tried your best and fought with all your might which is more than we could we ask for" Natsu said.

"Thanks Natsu" she said, they soon got her to the infirmary and the elder healer soon got to work on the time wizard, the games were over for the day it hadn't been a great start for fairy tail but it didn't deter most people Gray and Lucy were late to the party but they soon cheered up the news from the Infirmary was Ultear was resting and would be healed in a day meanwhile Gajeel would take her place everyone was hopeful for the next day. Natsu sneaked out of the party he thought had noticed but Mira quickly filled him up he made it up to their room and sat down on the bed with his back to the door, Mira came in and noticed Natsu was so distracted he didn't even notice her come in.

"Hey you ok?" Mira asked hugging him from behind resting her head on his shoulder.

"We can do this right? We can win?" Natsu said ignoring what Mira said previously, there was a small bit of doubt in his voice as he grabbed on of Mira's hands felling it's warmth

"Of course we can Natsu" Mira reassured "Now what's the matter?" Mira asked again, she knew it was still more to this than worry about losing some stupid tournament.

"We just need to win this ok" Natsu answered as he turned around in her arms hugging her back. " We have to" he said again this time more determined than before, Mira pulled away from the hug slightly and looked straight into his eyes, her hands holding either side of his face to stop him looking away.

"We will win this I swear what ever the games throw at us is nothing compared to what we've been through no matter the challenges we'll have our friends and family by our side" Mira stated she knew how his head worked if he wanted to tell her he will no matter how long it took, Natsu looked at Mira, the woman who had been at his side through everything that had happened the last seven years she was the main reason he kept it together and didn't just give up.

"Thanks Mira" Natsu said as he rested his forehead on hers "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do and I love you" it was then that the two leaned in a kissed one a other.

"Now we need to get our rest for tommorow" Mira said as she took Natsu's hand and led him to the bed they lied down on their sides with Natsu behind Mira as they slowly let sleep take over.


	9. Responsibility

" _We will win this I swear what ever the games throw at us is nothing compared to what we've been through no matter the challenges we'll have our friends and family by our side" Mira stated she knew how his head worked if he wanted to tell her he will no matter how long it took, Natsu looked at Mira, the woman who had been at his side through everything that had happened the last seven years she was the main reason he kept it together and didn't just give up._

" _Thanks Mira" Natsu said as he rested his forehead on hers "I love you, you know that right?"_

" _Of course I do and I love you" it was then that the two leaned in a kissed one a other._

" _Now we need to get our rest for tommorow" Mira said as she took Natsu's hand and led him to the bed they lied down on their sides with Natsu behind Mira as they slowly let sleep take over._

Morning came quickly and after their normal routine the three Dragneels were downstairs with the rest of the guild. Natsu still seemed down to Mira while he an aged to hide it from the rest of the guild she had tried to get him to tell her what was wrong but he kept avoiding the questions, the talk was light as people were waking up but Natsu soon disturbed this.

"I'm calling the game today for team B" Natsu announced to the guild.

"Alright with Master competing there's no way we can lose" Sting said excitedly.

"Damn it I wish I didn't compete yesterday now" Gray sulked.

"If Gray's can't compete Juvia will in your place" Juvia announced, the rest of team A seemed to be ok with this and so the conversation returned to light hearted talk until it was time to head to the arena for the start of day two.

"Welcome to day two of the grand magic games" Chapati announced. "After the exciting events of day one it's hard to believe the games could get any better but we have more in store for you today own let's have a look at the scores after day one" as he finished the score board appeared on all the lacrama screens it read:

Sabretooth 1st 20 points.

Lamia Scale 2nd 18 points.

Raven tail 3rd 14 points

Blue Pegasus 4th 11 points

Fairy tail B 5th 6 points.

Mermaid heel and Quattro Cerberus joined 6th 3 points.

Fairy tail A 8th 0 points.

"It looks like fairy tail has some catching up to do but we'll see how today's games go, now let's begin teams send your competitors up" Chapati announced. Fairy tail A sent Juvia, Team B sent out Natsu, Blue Pegasus sent out Ichiya, Sabretooth Sent out Rouge, Raven tail sent out Kurohebi, Lamia sale sent out Yuka, Mermaids heel sent out Risley and Quattro Cerberus sent out Baccaus. "Looks like all teams have sent someone out now it's time to begin chariot" Chapati announced as a race course appeared with vehicles on the course.

"Now the name of this game is simple race to the finished line but don't fall of the vehicles else you'll won't receive any points pumpkin" Mato explained.

"You've got to be kidding me" Natsu said.

"He's screwed" Lucy said trying not to laugh.

"I almost feel sorry for the idiot" Gray said. Soon all the competitors were all lined up on the starting line and Natsu already looked queasy Rouge also looked a little ill, even Gajeel who was just watching from the balcony felt a little queasy.

"3, 2, 1 go" Mato announced as the chariots started moving and everyone except Natsu and Rouge shoot off the line there was a battle for first with Juvia and Risley competing for first Baccaus and Ichiya were fighting for second while Yuka and Kurohebi were fighting game for third. " It looks like the battle at the front is heating up" Mato commented. "Meanwhile the back.." Natsu and Rouge were struggling to move crawling along the floor.

"Come on" Natsu strained to say.

"What ever this is pointless" Rouge mumbled " We may as well give up"

"I'm not giving up ever" Natsu declared with determination, Rouge saw the look on his face.

"Why did you join the games it never bothered you before, why do you suddenly care about what the world thinks what happened to the fairy tail that refused to join the games?" Rouge asked still trying not to be sick.

"It for my comrades the ones I abandoned for seven years I should of been there I need to show them I'm not weak anymore I should of been there to protect them I need to show them we never forgot them not for a second" Natsu shouted while a few tears fell. The whole stadium could hear their was silence as the Tenrou team let tears flow Laxus, and Erza just smiled sadly, meanwhile over at team B Mira was shocked of course Natsu would blame himself why didn't she see it she Shed a few tears but smiled.

"Why is papa crying" Takara asked sorting on the balcony.

"Because he's am Idiot" Mira said smiling Takara just looked confused.

"And it looks like the race is over" Mato announced as Natsu managed to stumble over the line in seventh place Rouge was just behind.

"Well at least I place Natsu mumbled to himself. The track disappeared as Natsu tried to stand back up but the motion sickness was keeping him down he then felt the weight go from his body as he was picked up he looked up to see Gajeel on one side and Laxus on the other.

"That was a hell of a speech kid" Laxus said.

"You do realise I'm older that you right" Natsu managed to say while giving a weak laugh, Laura scoffed.

"Either way I'm sore I speak for everyone when I say it's not your fault, we had three dragon slayers and we didn't even put a scratch on him" Laxus said truthfully.

"He's right Salamander there's no point beating yourself up for something that would of made no difference besides you have a family now I'm sure you wouldn't five that up for the world" Gajeel smirked

"Have you gone soft Gajeel" Natsu half laughed out.

"Shut up" Gajeel said through gritted teeth.

"heh it looks like you about to face something worse than a dragon" Laxus pointed forward to show Mirajane standing inside the tunnel, she didn't look happy the two dragon slayers dropped off Natsu he was almost able to walk and left the two to talk.

"So.." Natsu started braking the silence.

"How could you of blamed yourself you were in no fit state at that time to travel never mind doing fight a dragon" Mira said she knew the dragon slayer would blame himself but she wanted to know own why.

"It doesn't matter" Natsu said smiling.

"Yes it does, if it's eating away at you I want to know why?" Mira all but demanded, she wasn't going to take no for an answer, Natsu sighed in defeat.

"These last seven years despite everything that has happened have been the best of my life you Takara Sting and the rest of the guild, and it all stared will losing most of our family" Natsu hang his head down "It came to a point I was glad we didn't go with them if we did we might never of had this" Natsu said as fresh tears fell down his face. He felt a sudden pain on his face and then arms wrap round him.

"It doesn't matter what would or wouldn't of happened all that matters is what has happened, these past seven years have been amazing but their back now we have our family back it means it can only get better so stop blaming yourself for things that didn't happen and look forward to what is going to happen" Mira said as she pulled back slightly to look straight at Natsu.

"Your right" Natsu said smiling slightly, he lent in and kissed her.

"Now promise me you'll never keep anything like this from me again" Mira said.

"I swear" Natsu said simply, the two calmed themselves down and left the tunnel Sting was waiting playing with Takara the young girl stopped when she spotted her parents.

"Momma, Papa" Takara said running over.

"Hey there" Natsu said kneeling down to his daughters level giving her a hug.

"Would it be ok to see Wendy again?" Takara asked.

"I don't see why not sweetie" Mira said. "You coming Sting" Mira asked looking at the time mage.

"Sure I don't see why not" she replied, the four walked to the infirmary when they arrived the quietly knocked just in case she was sleeping but was quickly allowed entry, they were greeted to a sight of a smiling Wendy sitting up on bed, they talked for a while before the speaker called all contenders back to the arena Wendy and Carla were going to watch today and re-join the games tomorrow , but just as they were leaving Natsu heard Carla take a panicked breath he turned to see her eyes wide open in horror.

"Carla what is it?" Natsu asked which attracted the attention of everyone else.

"A vision" she said shaking.

"What was is what did you see?" Wendy asked.

"I saw Mercurius falling, a child crying, a familiar laugh and.." Carla stopped herself.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Dragons thousands of them" Carla said looking straight at Natsu.

There was stunned silence from everyone.

"That's not possible" Mira said. "There haven't been dragons sighted since July 7th X777" Mira reminded.

"Looks like their coming back" Natsu said. "The laugh you said it was familiar whose was it?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know own I can't quite put my finger on it" Carla answered.

"We can think about this later we need to get back to the arena" Sting said.

"Your right we can figure this out later" Natsu said and with that Wendy and Carla headed for the stands while the others headed back to the balcony.

"Welcome back to the athletes portion of today with the inspirational finish of this morning we hope you'll enjoy the battles today now to show the scores"

Sabretooth and Lamia Scale 1st 20 points.

Raven tail 3rd 17 points

Blue Pegasus 4th 15 points

Mermaid heel 5th 11 points

Fairy tail A 6th 10 points

Quattro Cerberus 7th 9 points

Fairy tail B 8th 7 points.

The scores read for grim reading for fairy tail but it didn't deter them they were still exited and fired up for the battles, the first battle of the day was between Lamia sales Toby and Raven tails Kurohebi it was an unbalanced match as Kurohebi made easy work of Toby but during the match tbey made a bet that if Toby won Kurohebi would tell everyone his real name while if Kurohebi won Toby would tell his 'super secret' turned out it was he couldn't find his second sock which was round his neck Kurohebi pointed it out but he went a step further when the dogman final found his second sock with was around his neck all Kurohebi did was shred it into a thousand pieces.

The second round was a bit more interesting, the match was between Blue Pegasus Jenny vs Quattro Cerberus Baccaus, Jenny put up a good fight but ultimately Baccaus beat her when they made easy there own bet, if Baccaus won Jenny would pose nude for sorcerer weekly while if jenny won Baccaus would change his guilds name to Quattro puppy for the remainder of the games. With his guilds honour at stake Baccaus got serious taking a drink activating his drunken hanging palm.

The third match was between Mermaid heels Kagura and Sabretooths Yukino, the two like the other decided to make a bet but this one was more serious they bet there lives. The fight started interesting with both mages having some way to manipulate gravity but it soon ended when Kagura easily cut through Ophiuchus the thirteenth celestial spirit knocking Yukino out of the match. Kagura decided to be merciful and spare Yukinos life but did remind her who it belonged to.

It was the forth match where things got interesting it was a match between Erza and Sting.

"Sting and Erza huh" Laxus commented.

"Its not fair I wanted to fight Erza" Mira sighed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you two will get plenty of chances" Natsu said smiling.

"Yay I get to see Er..Er" Takara tried to say.

"Erza" Mira tried to encourage.

"Yea Erza I get tk she her fight" Takara celebrated. Meanwhile down on the arena floor the two competitors were facing off, Sting had a huge grin on his face getting a chance to fight Natsu's role model Erza just stood in her normal confidant manner.

"I'm not gonna lie it's great to get to get a chance to fight you, Master told me he based most of my training in what you taught him" Sting said.

"I must say this will be an interesting fight but.." Erza paused and Requiped into her flight armour "When Natsu was at your stage he had never bested me" Erza finished with a confident smirk.

"We'll see" Sting said his grin never dropping.

"Well it looks like their both ready so let's begin in 3, 2, 1 fight" Mato announced jumping back out the way. As soon as the word was given Sting rushed straight in his fist coated in a bright white light, but Erza expected it she easily jumped out the way using hers armours enhanced movement she spread her wings and flew into the air gracefully flying over Stings head bringing her sword down only for Sting to turn just as quick blocking her strike.

"I see Natsu never taught you not to rush head long into a fight" Erza said trying to push her sword through his guard.

" Actually it's one of the things he won't stop trying to best into me" Sting admitted not giving any ground, soon Erza jumped back putting some ground between the two.

"It must a common thing for dragon slayers to have think skulls then" Erza surmised.

"Maybe but we adapt, Holy dragons roar" Sting shouted laughed a beam of pure light straight towards the red head she easily moved out the way but what she didn't expect was the beam to follow her, but she didn't waver she managed to keep dodging until Sting stopped his attack.

"Requip purgatory armour" Erza called as a bright light surrounded her, it domed to reveal Erza in one of her stronger armours holding a mace as tall as her. "Now I've got a peek at how powerful you are this should be easy" Erza said staring intently at her opponent, she swung the mace around her head a couple of times sending a shock wave towards Sting knocking him off balance as Erza leapt straight for him bringing her mace up to swing and all Sting could do is watch as the mace hit him in the chest knocking him into a nearby wall, Sting crawled out of the hole he had made seeing Erza coming straight for him he managed to dodge a series of swings but it was becoming increasingly harder due to the blow he just took eventually he was hit again as Erza sneakily Requiped a second sword in to her off hand catching his leg forcing him to the ground he looked up to see Erza menacingly pointing her sword at him, even after all that Sting was still smiling even though he was out of breath. "Submit" Erza said simply. Sting was about to give in went he felt a power over take him it was a power he had never felt before it felt dark.

"No" Sting said without meaning to his voice was deeper, darker than usual he then felt his arm push Erza's sword to the side while his other hand was sent straight towards the armoured mages left shoulder. 'What's going on' Sting thought to himself confused he wasn't able to control his own body.

'Just let it happen I'm far stronger than you' a voice said inside his head it was deep and deep down it scared Sting. 'Accept this power I'm giving you' it whispered but Sting knew he had no say.

In the stands Carla recognised team voice.

"It can't be" she whispered.

"What's wrong Carla" Wendy asked the exceed sitting in her lap.

"That voice either the one from my vision" she explained.

"We need to tell Natsu" Wendy said getting up and heading for Team B's both.

Meanwhile Erza was doing her best to fight off Stings attacks she could see the smile was gone off his face instead it was serious.

'Where's this power come from its suffocating and it feels so dark' Erza thought to herself.

Else where in the city there was Jellal he was cloaked walking through the streets he was calm until he felt a spike of dark energy coming from the arena

"This power.." he muttered to himself it was similar to what he felt the previous years but it was a thousand times stronger, he began running through the streets toward the arena.

Meanwhile in the arena Erza was struggling she was being pushed back by the mage that she thought she had beaten she was still wearing her purgatory armour, she hadn't found an opening to Requip.

"The great Titania being pushed back so easily, the legends oversell you" Stings darker self said.

"And what about you, what happened to the overly happy dragon slayer" Erza said as she finally found an opening and gripped his arm and swinging her mace in but unlike the the other times Sting caught the mace.

"That idiot not here right now, you're fighting me" the dark Sting said trying to break his arm free.

"So who am I talking to then?" Erza asked trying to keep him distracted.

"Like I would tell you that" dark Sting replied as he broke his arm free at the same time Erza put some ground between the two before requiping to her 'Clear Heart' armor along with her demon blade.

"Let's end this" Erza said simply before charging straight for Sting, the corrupted dragon slayer almost didn't react in time but he managed to block the two the proceed to trade blows.

Elsewhere Jellal was just reaching the arena he managed to find a quiet spot to activate his magic and reach the top where he would remain unseen, when he did he saw Erza rushing at Sting there was a faint felling of dark energy coming off Sting bur he carried on looking around until he saw another hooded figure on top of a statue he rushed over just for the figure to run off back to the city the Azure headed man gave pursuit until he managed to chase them to a dead-end alleyway.

"Reveal your identity I've already revealed mine" Jellal said lowering his hood, the person turned and did the same. "How that's not possible" Jellal said in eyes wide in shock.

"You can't tell them, any of them" the now revealed person said.

Back in the arena the two competitors were still trading blows neither showing signs of backing down.

"Time is up the match is a draw" Mato announced, and both Erza and Sting backed off from one another.

"I admit it's strange, I didn't expect for you to back down" Erza said keeping her eyes trained just in case.

"I don't want to draw to much attention to myself" he replied. "I'll see you real soon" he finished as he looked straight at Natsu for that moment Natsu looked straight into Stings eyes they were different he saw something, some sort of recognition but soon Sting collapsed to the floor as people stared to get worried Natsujumped down while Mora heldnon to Takara who was still excited from the fight just before Wendy got there, while Lucy jumped down from team A, in the rush a small shadow leaving Stings body went unoticed. Erza was the first to reach the dragon slayer.

"Sorry Erza I.." Sting starred to say before he lost consisness.

"Its ok Sting rest now" Erza said as the others reached them she didn't blame him she was just worried about what ever had control over him.

"Is he ok?" Lucy asked.

"He's fine just low on magic energy" Erza assured.

"What happened? Stings magic felt off somehow" Natsu asked.

"He was being controlled by someone he didn't say who he was, we should get him to the infirmary he would be more comfortable there" Erza said and with that the small group headed to Porlyusica who was slightly annoyed to get another patient when she only discharged Ultear a little while ago Natsu, Mira and Erza headed back to the Inn for the night while Lucy decided to stay with Sting for a little while, not long after they left Wendy barged into the infirmary.

"Is Natsu still here?" she asked out of breath.

"Sorry you missed him but he should be back at the inn" Lucy replied. Carla jaunt sighed irritability.

"Thanks Lucy is Sting going to be ok?"

"Yea he will he's just low on magic after the fight he should be up and around soon enough" Lucy smiled.

"That's great well I'll see you later" Wendy said as she left back to the Inn.

At the inn there were very few people left up Natsu was explaining everything that happened to Mira, Ultear and Master Makarov it was then Wendy entered.

"Natsu I found you" Wendy said in relief.

"What's up Wendy?" Natsu asked he could see the worry of the young girls face.

"Its the vision I've placed the voice" Carla said she then went on to explain what she heard from the fight.

"That can't be right" Mira said in disbelief.

"So does that mean Sting has something to do with the dragons?" Natsu asked with a neutral expression.

"I don't know my visions are never clear" Carla admitted it was at this moment Lucy walked back into the inn looking tired everyone decided to go to bed and think on it another day that was until they heard a knock on the door the opened it to reveal Yukino standing there with a suitcase a tear stains down her face, Natsu couldn't help but go on guard.

"What are you doing here Yukino?" Mira asked it was then Yukino broke down in tears again.

 **A/N hey guys hope you enjoyed this one it took a bit longer because important things happened in this chapter and I wanted to make sure I got it right any how I'll sEservices you guys in the next one.**


	10. Bonds of guild's

" _So does that mean Sting has something to do with the dragons?" Natsu asked with a neutral expression._

" _I don't know my visions are never clear" Carla admitted it was at this moment Lucy walked back into the inn looking tired everyone decided to go to bed and think on it another day that was until they heard a knock on the door the opened it to reveal Yukino standing there with a suitcase a tear stains down her face, Natsu couldn't help but go on guard._

" _What are you doing here Yukino?" Mira asked it was then Yukino broke down in tears again._

"Yukino what's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry" Yukino said composing herself. "I've come to ask a favour" she finished.

"A favour what is it?" Lucy asked guiding the upset mage to a nearby chair, everyone else followed to sit around the table Wendy Master Makarov and Carla went to bed guessing this had nothing to do with them, Yukino took a deep breath and took her celestial spirt keys from her pouch and placed them on the table.

"I want you to have my keys" Yukino said.

"But Yukino without your keys you can't compete in the games" Lucy pointed out.

"I won't be playing in the games any longer thanks to my loss, I've been expelled from Sabretooth" Yukino said as her head dropped.

"What how can they do that are you ok?" Lucy asked in shock everyone else was surprised while Natsu who was sitting further back his expression was easing.

"I don't care that I was expelled it was the manner in which I was, Master told me time strip down in front of the entire guild and remove my own guild mark" Yukino said trying to hold back her tears, Natsu started to look angry.

"Is there anything we can do" Lucy asked.

"No I'll be ok thanks" she replied "But will you take the keys?" Yukino asked not looking at the group.

"I can't take you keys Yukino, the contract we make with our spirits is a promise and I know if you were thinking straight you wouldn't want to break that promise" Lucy said, While Yukino sighed.

"Your right I guess I was so wrapped up in the prophecy I wasn't thinking how my spirits would feel" She explained.

"What Prophecy?" Mira asked.

"Its an old story my mother told me, when I was a child. If all twelve gate keys are under one owner the celestial gate would open" she explained " I guess with the dramatic drop in celestial wizards I thought the prophecy might be coming true, but I must of been wrong"

"I'm sure fate will bring the keys together when it's time, but for now keep the keys" Lucy assured.

"OK if will for now thank you for your time" Yukino said standing up a bowing slightly.

"Its not a problem" Lucy answered.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Mira offered.

"No thank you I have been offered a place in the rune knights for the time being, I wish your guild luck in the next few days" Yukino said as she left, Mira and Lucy were shocked how can a guild do that to one of their members.

"We should get some rest it's been a long day" Mira said after a few moments, she turned to see Lucy nod her head she then turned to where Natsu was sitting to see nothing but an empty space.

"Where did he go?" Lucy asked.

"Its ok I'll sort it out you head to bed" Mira smiled, she had guessed where he went and sighed.

Meanwhile out on the streets of Crocus Yukino was asking towards Mercurius absorbed in her own thoughts until she heard someone calm out her name.

"Yukino hey wait up" the voice called, she turned to see Natsu running towards her. " Phew I managed to catch you" he said as he approached.

"What's wrong is everything OK?" Yukino asked she had seen how Natsu had looked at her while she was explained and assumed that he didn't trust her because of the guild she was from, not that she blamed him.

"Yea, I just wanted to apologise" Natsu said trying to catch his breath.

"Apologise for what?" Yukino asked confused.

"I wanted to apologise for misjudging you I can see you a nice person and I thought you were like the others from your guild" Natsu explained, and with that Yukino broke down in tears again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Natsu panicked but Yukino assured him he had done nothing wrong and with that they pared ways Yukino carrying on her way to Mercurius while Natsu had a different destination in mind.

Explosions could be heard throughout the Sabretooth hotel, as it shock wizards from the entire building woke up and headed straight for the bar area to group up against the attackers, the Explosions moved closer and closer as the majority of the guild stood ready, staring at the doors daring for someone to break through. There was silence then the doors blow off their hinges with fire poring through and a single person blown back, as the smoke cleared it revealed a single person standing arms alight, his face angry with his sights set on the master.

"Jiemma" Natsu shouted.

"You've got some nerve braking in here" Master Jiemma spoke highly stepping in front of his assembled guild, Natsu remained silent. "So what do you think gives you the right to come barrelling into my guild"

"I've come to teach you a lesson on how you should treat your guild members" Natsu said starting to slowly walking forward.

"So I've offended one of your high and mighty ideals, I don't care" Jiemma said coldly.

"Then maybe I should beat it into ya" Natsu said breaking into a run.

"As if I would fight you, your not even a guild master anymore, Dobengal deal with this waste of magic" the master ordered, out of nowhere a mage dressed as a ninja appeared.

"At once" Dobengal replied as he began to charge Natsu.

"Don't hide behind you flunkeys" Natsu said.

"You would be unwise to dismiss me so easily, I may of been top pick for our guilds team but I'm just as strong" Dobengal boasted as he effortlessly leaped into the aor

"I Don't care" Natsu replied as he easily dodged Dobengals attack, Natsu countered by grabbing the mages arm and giving a flaming fist to the gut which sent him flying across the guild, Natsu stood their for a few moments staring I to Jiemmas eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't of expected less from Fairy tails old master" Jiemma said calmly.

"Master let me, I can take him" Rouge said stepping forward.

"You'll do not such thing" Jiemma said bringing his arm forward to stop the dragon slayer.

"Finally fighting me one on one huh?" Natsu said as he began charging again.

"Like you could ever take on someone like me" Jiemma boasted, he brushed himself as Natsu's flaming fist which at first seamed harmless until moments later when his fist exploded knocking Jiemma back several foot, they glared at each other before both launching a paunch at each other but moments before they were to hit they both felt something pushing them back the dust cleared reviling Minerva standing between them.

"Hum what would the judges think of this unprovoked attack on our guild" she taunted "You can leave now and we'll forget about this little incident" Natsu wasn't thinking straight and was about to launch another attack.

"Natsu" called a familiar voice he turned to see Mirajane standing by where the doors used to be. "Come on we should be heading back" she said strictly, he looked at her for a moment before nodding and walking towards an exit.

"A wise choice" Minerva said highly, Natsu stopped and turned his head slightly.

"A guild should treat it's members like family not like some sort of army fairy tail will show you that before these games are through" Natsu said before carrying on walking and the two left towards their inn. It was silent for the first part of the journey until Mira spoke up.

"You know you could of got us kicked out of the games" Mira said calmly.

"Yea I know I guess I just wasn't thinking straight" Natsu replied.

"Hehe silly" Mira giggled as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek, Natsu was just confused.

"What was that about I thought you were about to give me a lecture?" Natsu asked.

"There's no point you've already told yourself it" Mira replied with a smile. "Besides I thought it was sweet what you did for Yukino" Mira said walking with her hands behind her back taking deliberately long steps, Natsu just looked at his wife and smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Natsu asked laughing to himself.

"You're welcome" Mira said as she took her husbands hand. "Now come on we need to get some sleep before tommorow" and with that the two headed back to the Inn and called it a night.

"Welcome to the third day of the grand magic games I hope you ready for more action because we have it in spades joining me today is Lahar from the magic council " Chapati announced

"Its good to be here" Lahar said simply.

"Let's have a look at the scores after yesterday"

Raven tail 1st 27 points

Mermaid heel 2nd 21 points

Sabretooth and Lamia Scale 3rd 20 points.

Quattro Cerberus 5th 19 points

Fairy tail B 6th 17 points

Blue Pegasus 7th 15 points

Fairy tail A 8th 10 points

"Now without further delay let's head down to the arena where Mato will introduce the first part of today"

"Thank you Chapati, to say we'll be playing Pandemonium, will the teams please chose their select members" Mato announced, the teams deliberated for a few minutes before agreeing, Raven tail sent out Obra, Mermaid heel sent out Millianna, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Orga from Sabretooth, Nobarly from Quattro Cerberus, Jura from Lamia Scale, Erza from Fairy tail A and Mira from Fairy tail B. "Wow looks like we've got some powerhouses today" Mato said excitedly. "Now on to the game" as he finished speaking a giant floating castle appeared out of thin air " Pandemonium is simple, I side the castle there are one hundred monsters ranging from S-class down to D-Class each competitor will take it in turns choosing a number of monsters to fight if they win they get that many points if they lose then they'll be out of the running's and with that let's draw lots to see who's going first" Mato explained as he pulled a jar full of numbered sticks Erza pulled one while Mira pulled eight.

"Well looks I'm first, that's an advantage" Erza said.

"Well your did better than me, I got last" Mira sighed.

"Don't worry Mira even if you were second there wouldn't be any left for you anyway" Erza said.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked but got no reply.

"Well looks like you got first pick Pumpkin" Mato said while looking expectantly at the Knight.

"In this castle of one hundred monsters, I will challenge all one hundred" Erza asked said determinedly.

"What there's no way you could beat all hundred, even a Wizard saint would have trouble" Mato said trying to reason with Erza.

"Are there any rules against it?" Erza asked.

"Well no.." Mato said in defeat.

"Then my challenge stands" Erza said as she began walking towards the entrance.

"Do you think Titania can do this, she took a hell of a beating yesterday?" Gajeel asked.

"She'll be fine Erza's tough, of she picked the hundred she knows she can beat them" Natsu said smirking.

"I hope your right Salamander" Gajeel said reluctantly.

Inside the castle was dark and dreary the main hall was beaten and broken with many hall ways leading elsewhere by the entrance stood a lone woman in armour patiently waiting she could hear sounds of the monsters getting closer and closer until a small horde of D, C, and B class monsters came into view.

"So it begins" Erza said simply Requiping in to her Heavens wheel armour "Dance my swords" She called as many swords appeared one for each creature, they hovered in the air for a moment before speeding towards their mark all hitting but killing none. Erza flew in getting close swiping at the bulk of the horde taking out a large portion of the D-Classes.

"Cleaver using a minor attack to judge her opponents strength" Ultear complimented.

"She always has been a genius know the battle field if only I was smart enough back then to listen" Natsu sighed.

"Hey we were all knuckle heads back then" Laxus said sadly.

"Yea luckily we all outgrew that" Natsu said he then glanced over to teams A both to see a shirtless Gray and Lucy arguing with Wendy and Juvia trying to calm them down. "Well most of us have" Natsu groaned.

Meanwhile back inside Pandemonium Erza was skilfully fighting the monsters, it was graceful each of her strikes perfectly timed, her movements fluid, her requips instant and ever-changing depending on her opponent but unfortunately it soon all came tumbling down. She had deafened all D and C-class monster along with most of the B-Class and one of the A-Class but it was then she felt a excruciating pain in her left shoulder from where the dark Sting hit her yesterday this caused her to drop her guard which allowed the monsters to get a few heavy hits on knocking her into a nearby wall, she managed to climb out before the monsters continued their assault. Erza was visibly tired now her breathing was heavy and her magic was getting low but never the less she carried on Requiping her two swords to one Katana in her right it wasn't her favourable side but she'll make do. Erza kept fighting until there was only one left the S-class, Erza began looking but found nothing until she came across a small four legged eye.

"Of course makes sense" Erza said to herself getting ready for combat, the crowd was confused. Then the small creature stared to glow and began growing to bigger than the room through ceiling began to fall bit the scarlet haired mage used this to her advantage jumping up the bits of rubble to reach the monsters eye her sword began glowing red with raw power as she leapt past slashing at its single eye skilfully landing on the floor above the creature screamed in pain shipping up destroying the floor above and knocking Erza onto a neighbouring towers roof, she landed on her feet and dodged just in time as the S-class monster landed on the same roof.

Outside the arena the whole of Fairy tail was watching along with a stranger who was on the roof of the Coliseum watching with a sad smile, silently willing Erza on.

While in Fairy tail B's balcony Takara was overly excited to see Erza fight she was jumping for joy on the arm with her father making sure she didn't fall, the young girl found Erza beautiful in every aspect she had heard the stories of Erza's battles but to see one so epic for herself was a treat and one she adored.

Despite all odds, despite the challenge that faced her the scarlet haired knight managed to overcome the S-class standing tall on what remained of the formidable beast with her sword stretched into the air she was battered am beaten but she survived and beat the overwhelming odds. Erza was teleported back down time the stadium floor as her team came rushing out to her.

"Erza that was amazing" Wendy complained.

"I wasn't sure you would do it" Gray said in shock.

"You doubted me?" Erza said still managing to be menacing.

"No not for a second" Gray said waving his hands in front of him trying to act innocent.

"If Fairy tail A would please leave the arena the judges have decided what to do for the rest of the competitors" Mato announced as Erza and he team left the arena so Erza could head to the infirmary. "Now the judges have decided to use the magic power finder to rank the rest, the magic power is a device that measures a wizards magic power and converts it into a number, we shall proceed in the same order as we would have for Pandemonium"

"That means I'm next" Millianna said as she walked up to the machine. "Kitty blast" she said as paw shaped ropes launched from her hand and hit the target it read 395, the audience didn't know weather that was a good score or not.

"Perhaps I can put things in perspective, a passing grade for becoming a rune knight is one hundred, so with a score like that Millianna could make squad captain" Lahar explained.

"Wow what a bench mark" Chapati exclaimed.

"Next up is Hibiki" Mato announced, the ice Wizard stepped up he cast his spell and '56' appeared on the meter which caused him to brake down in fake tears and seek comfort of the nearest attractive woman which in this case was Mira.

"How can I be so pathetically weak please comfort me" Hibiki cried while trying to grab her arm, Mira tried to be kind and push him off but it didn't work.

"Papa whys that man grabbing Mama?" Takara asked.

"Because he has a death wish sweetie" Natsu said trying to be calm, but he didn't get a chance to lose it.

"Remove you hand before I remove it from you" Mira said in a sickly sweet tone with her demonic aura surrounding her, Hibiki looked and saw her eyes they were dark and demanding he quickly let go and ran while constantly apologising, Natsu instantly calmed down and smiled.

"Damn playboys" Natsu said quietly.

"Moving on, the next competitor is Obra" the masked man stepped up earning hateful gazes from Fairy tail as he was suspect number one for the one who attacked Wendy. He stood there for a few moments before a small creature leapt out from his cloak and hitting the target, '4' appeared on the display.

"That's definitely the creature that attacked me" Wendy said quietly but Erza heard her.

"Are you sure Wendy?" Erza asked to be safe, the young dragon slayer simply nodded, Erza gritted her teeth and made a note to tell everyone so they could come up with some sort of a plan against them.

"Next up is Nobarly" Mato said, the Quattro Cerberus member activated his magic and aimed it straight for the target, it hit as the display read '124'.

"Totally not wild" he said to himself walking away.

"Next up its last year's winner Sabretooths Orga" the gulf of a man walked up and stretched his arms in front of him bringing them together as black lightning started to form between his hands.

"120mm black lightning God cannon" he called as a beam of jet black electric fired hitting the target, the display read '3964', the crowd was stunned meanwhile Laxus was intrigued.

'So he's a lightning God Slayer' he thought to himself 'This could be fun'.

"No way he's ten times stronger than me" Millianna shouted.

"He's stronger than his master" Natsu said to himself.

"What was that?" Ultear asked she thought she headed but wanted to make sure.

"Uh nothing" Natsu said quickly correcting himself, while making himself busy fussing over his daughter.

""The Next competitor is Wizard saint Jura Neekis" Mato shouted getting more excited, leisurely the Wizard saint walked up and stopped by Mato.

"Is it OK for me to go all out?" He asked.

"Of course" Mato said like it was the most obvious thing on the world. Jura readied himself and placed his hands in a prayer motion closing his eyes and stood silent for a few moments confusing the crowds, his eyes then shot open as he shouted.

"Rumbling mount Fuji" he called as a puller of pure magic energy rose out from beneath the MPF and high into the sky. Eventually the power subsided revealing the display it read '6436'.

"Wow what a result smashing all the pervious competitors showing the Wizard saints aren't just titles" Chapati announced well overexcited, the crowd went wild for the Wizard saint as he calmly walked away.

It's going to be close" he whispered to Mira as he past her.

"And lastly we have Fairy tail B's Mirajane Dragneel" Mato shouted.

'Yay go Mama" Takara shouted, Mira turned and waved at her and her husband she then turned her attention to the MPF.

"Sorry you've got such a high number to beat" Mao apologised.

"Oh it's no problem I'll just do my best" Mira said sweetly shrugging of the mountain she had to climb. The arena went silent as Mira changed into her Satan soul: Sitri, the demon started letting off a deathly aura which spread around the arena people were shivering in fear except the fairy tail members who seemed immune to it for some reason. Mira was charging up for something as her hand were brought in front of her one above the other as dark energy starting gathering in her palms, it grew larger and larger until it was as large as her. "Soul eraser" Mira said in a dark tone completely different from the tone she used minutes before. The massive ball of energy fired towards the magic power finder and beyond hitting the coliseum wall making a massive hole thankfully the arena was high up so the attack didn't destroy anything else. The she-Devil stopped her attack to look at the MPF it read '6437'.

"Unbelievable Mirajane has managed to beat the Wizard saint by one point earning Fairy tail B second place" Chapati announced, as fairy tail celebrated.

"Wow Mirajane has certainly gotten strong" Erza said appearing next to Lucy, wrapped in bandages.

"Yea she sure has" Lucy said absent minded "Wait shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Lucy said when she realised who she was talking to.

"I'm fine, besides I didn't want to miss a chance to see how powerful Mira has gotten" Erza said simply, Lucy just sighed.

Mira undid her takeover and smiled walking back towards her team and daughter how were high fiveing and celebrating Natsu simply smiled down at his wife glad to see her vastly different from seven years ago. Mira smiled back and raised her hand in the traditional Fairy tail symbol and the rest to of the guild followed suit as she disappeared into her teams tunnel. The scores appeared on the screens reading.

Raven tail 1st 27 points

Lamia Scale 2nd 26 points

Fairy tail B 3rd 25 points

Sabretooth and Mermaid heel 4th 24 points.

Quattro Cerberus 6th 21 points

Fairy tail A 7th 20 points

Blue Pegasus 8th 16 points

After the scores were shown there was a small interval between events and the Dragneels decided to see how Sting was doing and see if had woken up yet. Natsu needed some answers if it really was the voice from the vison then maybe he can stop what ever is coming. They arrived at the familiar room which they had visited everyday since the games began and sure enough Sting wasn't awake yet and by his bed side was Lucy who had beaten them there, Mirajane made a note to tease the blonde at a more appropriate time.

"How is he?" Mira asked holding Takara's hand.

"Porlyusica said he should wake up anytime soon" Lucy replied.

"He should yes, the wounds he sustained have mostly healed he just needs rest for now" the elderly healer side walking from the back room.

"Thank you Porlyusica for everything you've done, we'll try to make sure no one else ends up in here" Natsu said smiling towards the usually people hating healer.

"I would hope so bit you fairy tail mages always end up in trouble" she said with a small smile.

"Only if we have something to prove or protect: Natsu half laughed. "Can you let us know when he wakes up even if the games have resumed please?"

"I'm sure I can do that for you" Porlyusica said "Now go leave my patient know peace" She said quickly changing her attitude and pushing everyone out the room.

"There's the old Porlyusica" Lucy sighed she started to think the healer had changed over the years she was wrong.

"Yea she's still the same old human hating person she was" Mira laughed.

"Papa is Nanny Porly mad?" Takara asked.

"No sweetie she just wants to make sure Sting gets better" Natsu replied ruffling her hair, Takara just nodded.

"Nanny?" Lucy questioned.

"Its the hair" Mira replied while Natsu was making a fuss over their daughter. "She even considerers Meredy her sister" Mira giggled. Lucy smiled still the weird family in front of her as Mira turned to lightly scaled Natsu for messing up Takara's hair.

'Only you could still be the lovable idiot but somehow keep the guild afloat' Lucy thought.

"All teams to report back to the arena for the battle portion of the day" the speaker echoed as it brought everyone out of their own little world.


End file.
